Bonnie Jarken's Love Story
by Padfootforever1996
Summary: Bonnie Jarken's was always known as Lily Evan's friend. No one knew her well enough to actually know her by her name, except Lily and Alice. But all that will change in their 7th, and final, year at Hogwarts. All because of one guy, Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnie! Get your arse up before you're late!" My father yelled from my door. It was hard to hear him over the banging on my door.

"Ugh!" I moaned and buried my head under my pillow.

"Bonnie! If you aren't up in three seconds, I'm coming in there!" He shouted.

"I'm up!" I shouted at him, then said to my self, "You dumb bastard."

I waited until his footsteps died down until I got out of bed. I slowly, like a zombie, walked to my bathroom.

I sighed as I stripped out of my Pajamas and got in the shower. I love this day, but I am not a morning person.

I slightly smiled to myself. Today is September 1st. The best day of the year. It is the day where I leave this hell hole and go to the place I actually call home, Hogwarts. Even though I'm not exactly popular there, heck the only people that know my name is my two friends, Lily and Alice. But I would rather choose Hogwarts over here any day.

My home is hell it's self. And my father is the Devil of the house. I dislike him with a passion. He ruins my life. I don't even know why my mum married him. My mum isn't that bad, but she's never is around. She is always working at the Ministry of Magic. But when she is home, we have a grand time. So I'm happy she took today off.

I got out of the shower and went to the mirror. My brown eyes were hidden by bags. My blonde hair, even though it was still wet, was sticking out in the worst of ways. And the worst part, I can't do any magic yet to fix it! I guess I would have to fix it the muggle way.

I pulled out my flat iron and turned it on. While it was heating up, I grabbed my make-up and got to work.

Using my concealer, I covered up the bags under my eyes. That instantly brightened up my eyes. Then I took my black eyeliner and outlined the top and bottom of my eyes. I made it go thicker on the outside, so it looked like it was in the form of a triangle on its side. I, then, swiped some sliver eye shadow on my lids. Then finally I put on a little clear lip gloss to give my lips some shine.

I looked to see if the flat iron was done yet. And as if it was waiting for me to look, the light shuts off telling me it was ready. I grabbed it and went through my wet hair with it. But since it was wet, I had to straightened smaller parts of my hair.

I laughed at my self. My hair was perfectly straight, and yet I own a flat iron. That's ironic.

After my hair was straightened, and dried, I went in my room and started to get dressed. I decided with a simple look. I just put on my favorite blue jeans, and a black tank top. I then pulled on some simple black shoes and grabbed my trunk and went down stairs.

"Ready" I smiled.

"Oh. I don't was you to go." My mum came up and hugged me.

"Mum, I'll probably be back for Christmas." I laughed.

"I know, I know. But that's to long. I should talk to Dumbledore so then everyone can go home once a month if they want to."

"But that would make us fall behind in school work." I told her. We both know that wasn't my excuse. We both know I don't want to come back to my father.

"Come on. We need to go." I heard his voice from behind me.

I did a slight head nod, but didn't say anything. My mum just walked to the door and opened it up for me.

The car ride there was silent. No one said much. All I did was stare out the window, watching everything. We couldn't Apparte yet because I wasn't of age. So we had to use the car.

As soon as we got at Kings Cross Station, I got out of the car and started to go inside. But was stopped by my father's forced loving voice.

"Bonnie dear, wait for your mother and I."

I grinded my teeth but waited for them. When they were close enough for me to hear their footsteps I started walking again. My heart gave a leap as Platform Nine and three quarters came into view. I didn't stop. I just walk straight into the barrier. Yeah it still scared me a bit to walk straight at a brick wall, but now, I wanted to get away from my father as soon as possible.

I waited by the barrier, knowing they were far behind. But I had to wait for them.

"Bonnie!" I girl's voice, I know all too well, shrieked.

I turned to see a girl with pixie black hair running at me.

She crashed into me, therefore, making us fall to the ground.

"Hey, Alice!" I laughed.

Alice Prewett. One of the nicest people you could ever meet. But yet, at times, one of the most annoying people you could me. She was the same height as me, but she was a really skinny girl. If you saw her, you would expect she never ate. But that's all she ever does. Her big brown eyes show that she is anything but mean too. She is also a really good friend to have around. She can make anyone smile pretty much. And she is a pureblood, just like me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She laughed, getting up. She offered me a hand and she helped me up.

"How was your summer?" I asked, dusting my self off.

"Great! How was yours?"

"You know the usual. Mum at work half of the summer… Dad being a bastard…" I stated, ticking off the things on my fingers.

She laughed, "Well, at least you get to leave all that!"

Just then my parents came through.

My mum smiled at Alice.

"Alice dear, how are you? How are your parents?" She asked.

"Great. And great, Mrs. Jarken." Alice smiled. Alice liked my mum. But she doesn't like my dad. One time she came and spent the night at my house when we were 12 and she hated it. She said my dad scared her. And so we agreed for now on, I will spend the night at her house.

"Goodbye mum!" I hugged her.

"Goodbye dear." My mum hugged back.

"Bye. Dad." I said stiffly.

He just nodded. Alice said bye to my mum and we went to find a spot on the train. We soon found an empty spot on the train and sat down.

"Hey Alice?" I called after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" She answered without looking up from her muggle fashion magazine. She had grown to like the muggles magazines.

"Where is Lily?" I asked.

Lily Evans. My best friend and sister. She's really sweet to everyone and everything, except for this one guy called James Potter. Also if you get on her bad side you better run. But you would expect that from a red head. She had a temper. But her green eyes show that she cares about everyone she loves. She is a Muggleborn, but yet the brightest witch I have ever met.

"At the meeting for the Head boys and girls." Alice replied.

"She got Head girl?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Didn't she owl you the news?" Alice looked up questionly.

"No. My father was being a dick and wouldn't allow me to receive or send owls all summer!" I told her, wide eyed.

"Well, she did." Alice sighed.

"Actually, it's not that surprising. Who is the Head boy? Remus?" I asked.

"That's what Lily and I thought. But I don't know for sure. We were, like, eighty percent sure it was him. She knows who it officially is, but we'll have to wait until the meeting's done to find out whom." Alice explained.

I nodded and leaned back in the seat. After a few minutes on looking around the compartment, I took out this morning's Daily Prophet and started to read it.

I was half way through the paper when I heard Lily's hollers from down the hall.

"Potter! When will you learn, I will never go out with you!" Lily shrieked before she entered the compartment.

She then slammed the door shut, causing it to bounce back open then finally shut.

"It's good to see you too." I laughed.

She turned around and her face instantly softened and went into a huge bright smiling face.

"Oh my god, Bonnie. I'm so sorry. Potter is such a git." She sighed.

"It's okay. So I heard you got head girl! That's great! Everyone's been waiting for you to get this for years!" I hugged her.

"It is great! Except for the Head boy." Her face instantly went back to stone.

I looked at her with a confused look. Then realization donned on me.

"No!" I shrieked. My eyes going wide.

"Yes!" She shrieked back.

"B-but how?" I asked.

"I don't know. There is no possible way for him to be Head boy. I mean, he pulls pranks, he's cruel to everyone…" She sighed, sitting down.

"Oh. Lily! Who's Head boy?" Alice asked, finally realizing Lily was back.

"James Potter." I answered for her.

Alice's mouth dropped, her eyes went wide, and she dropped her magazine.

"No way! Lil's I'm so so so sorry for you!" Alice stood up and hugged Lily immediately

"Thank you guys. But there's no way you can change it." Lily smiled at us.

Alice looked down at her watch and stood up.

"I would love to stay, honestly. But I promised Frank I would stay with him for the last half of the ride." Alice gave a shy smile.

Frank Longbottom. Alice's love of her life. Frank has brown hair and brown eyes. He is sort of shy, but he is the nicest guy on the planet. Alice and Frank have been together for 2 years now. And Lily and I keep saying that he is the one she'll spend the rest of her life with. At first she told us no, he's not. But after a bit she started to believe us.

"It's fine. Go." Lily and I both said. Alice smiled and left the car.

"So how was your summer?" I asked Lily.

Lily smiled and went into this huge story about her summer.

…...

We got to Hogsmeade faster then I thought. I guess time really does fly by when you're having fun.

"Let's go." I smiled. Lily smiled back and we got off the train. We had already changed into our robes.

We soon found Alice and Frank in a carriage waiting for us.

"Hey Frank." Lily and I said.

"Hey guys." Frank smiled.

"Was a little Alice good for you?" I asked, smirking.

Frank Lightly chuckled and said, "Yes."

Alice was blushing.

"That's good." Lily smiled.

We soon came up to the castle. The site of it never ceases to amaze me. We went into the Great Hall and sat down.

"I know. I know. You're all hungry, so let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore, the Headmaster, said.

Soon a line of the incoming first years came in and the sorting began. I never watch it though. It just got to boring.

So I looked around the Great Hall. The first thing that caught my eye was the Marauders. They were laughing over something.

Ah… The Marauders. They were a group that consists of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were always up to mischief and fun. They prank everyone and everything. They even came up with these little nicknames for each other; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. But I don't know who is who.

James Potter. The Qudditch/Lily freak of Hogwarts. That is his obsession, Quidditch and Lily. He was tall and well built with a mop of brown hair that never seems to stay in place, and he messes it up more with his hands. His Hazel eyes were framed by glasses.

Remus Lupin. Probably the sweetest and shiest guy of the group. He was the studious one in the group too. He was the tallest of the them, and lanky. He had dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes. I worked with a few times throughout the years and he is really nice to everyone.

Peter Pettigrew. The only way to describe him is the one who is more obsessed with James then James is with himself. He worships him. Sometimes I think he secretly has a gay crush on the dude. But Peter pretty much sticks with the group. He has blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He is also one of the most annoying guy I have ever met. And the thing is, he don't even annoy me! The part that annoys me is how stupid he is. He just follows the guys around like his life depends on it.

Then there is Sirius Black. The player of Hogwarts. I think he shagged every girl in this school except me, Lily, Alice, and the teachers. He is pretty hot though. He has black hair that always is in a messy but yet elegant look. His hair always falls into his grey eyes. He is James best friend. He has every girl swooning over him except Lily, Alice, and I. He is, also, probably the biggest jerk in the group too. As soon as he has his fill with a girl he dumps them and either the next day, or that same day, he gets another girl. And then does the same thing to them.

While I was watching them, Sirius looked over and winked at me.

What the bloody hell was that all about?

I quickly looked away and realized the sorting was done and the food was on the table. I immediately dug in and at. I always loved the food at Hogwarts. It was always perfect.

Soon it was time for Dumbledore's speech.

He stood up and instantly everyone shut up.

"Welcome, returning students and incoming students. I would like to say thank you for coming and joining us for another great year at Hogwarts." He looked around smiling, "Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Along with a ton of other stuff that is posted on his door. I hope you all had a great feast, because I knew I did." Everyone laughed a little at this, "I wish you all a great year! You can now go to bed and rest for a great day of classes!"

Everyone got up after this and headed for bed.

Lily, Alice, Frank, and I left to go up to the common room. We soon came up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Grindalow." Lily said to the fat lady.

"Welcome back, Gryffindors!" She smiled at us.

We smiled back at her and walked in.

Lily and I waited as Alice kissed Frank goodnight. After that we went upstairs and changed into are pajamas.

"This is going to be a different year. I can feel it." I said as I got into bed.

"It will. I can feel it too." Lily yawned. Then no sooner then later I heard her slow even breathing. I also heard Alice's small snores.

I slipped into a dreamless sleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! I feel stupid. I forgot to put an author's note in the first chapter.**

**well. I hope you guys love this story! I would love it if you review and help me out! :) Well honestly, I don't know what to say at right now. But enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with the smile I wore last night still on my face. Today is the first day of school. I couldn't wait. I hope I get the classes I would want this year. I want to have this the best year I could possibly make it. Nothing will ruin this year.<p>

I got up and took a quick shower. Then I used a drying spell for my hair, thank god for magic. I then layed on some black eyeliner, the same way as I did yesterday, only because it is my usual way of putting on eyeliner. After the eyeliner, just to show my Gryffindor spirit, I put on some red eye shadow on my lids and thing some clear lip gloss on my lips.

Then I got dressed. I put on my white button down shirt, my skirt (which I hemmed it to where it was just longer then mid-thigh, just because I can't stand long skirts), my black high heels and then my Gryffindor robes.

"Good morning!" Lily sang.

"Good morning!" I sang back.

"Oh my god! Shut the hell up!" Alice screamed as she hid her head under the pillow. Alice is cranky as hell in the morning, but any other time she is in a perfectly good mood.

"Come on sleepy head! It's the first day of school!" I told her. She just grunted.

"Alice…" I warned. She didn't move. So I took my want and pointed it at her. The next thing she knew, she was soaking wet.

"What was that for?" She screamed.

I smiled and gave an innocent giggle.

Alice glared at me, but got up and went to the bathroom mumbling. I went and sat on my bed and waited for them. Soon Lily came out smiling.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Alice's voice rang through the walls.

"Are you kidding? She was bouncing all of over the walls in here!" Lily blushed at this.

"I'm excited too!" I said. She beamed.

"Come on Alice! We would like to get there before The Marauders eat it all!" Lily shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" She said as she walked out, she was looking in a lot better mood.

"We're off!" I stood up and ran out like superman, one fist on my hip the other raised high above my head. I heard Lily and Alice laugh.

I was already down the stairs when they came.

"Got any comments?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nah…" I waved my hand at them like that was the stupidest thing ever, "They gave me weird looks though. Thought I was mental, I tell you."

They just laughed and hooked their arms with mine.

"What would we do with out you?" Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"You guys would die old and boring." I told them.

"We would." Alice laughed. Lily and I laughed too.

I was so happy that there was still food left by the time we got there. But I don't know why I was shocked. The food supply never runs out at Hogwarts.

We sat down and I filled my plate. I immediately went for the bacon when Professor McGonagall came up.

"Your Timetables, girls." She passed them out to us.

"Thank you." We all said and we looked at them.

_Monday- Defense against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, Herbology, Muggle Studies._

_Tuesday-, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic._

_Wednesday- Potions, double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures._

_Thursday- Study of Ancient Ruins, Charms, Herbology._

_Friday- Double Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration._

"What is yours?" Lily asked. I thrust it into her hands with a grunt.

"Well we have all Potions together for the whole week… We have DADA together on Tuesday… We have Study of Ancient Ruins, Thursday… And Transfiguration Tuesday and Friday together." She smiled.

"What about you Alice?" I asked.

"Alice has all her classes with me. So that means she has what I have with you." Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Well. At least we have some classes with each other." I sighed, suddenly not all that hungry.

"Well. I better get going." I got up and started out to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Bye!" They both shouted. I just waved at them and continued on walking.

I was thankful that I was the only student in the class when I got there. That means I could introduce myself to the teacher before hand.

"Oh! Hello! I'm Professor Sweeny." He smiled at me. He didn't seem all that bad. He had a nice caring smile. His blue eyes showed he cared too. And is Short brown hair said that he liked everything tidy.

"Hello. I'm Bonnie." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"Thank you? Umm. Sir? What are we doing today?" I asked as I found a spot that was 3 rows from the back and sat my stuff down.

"Well. I'm afraid I would have to be giving a long boring lecture on how important this year will be, and how you guys have to realize that you guys are going into the real world soon and it is scarier then you think." He smiled.

I gave a small laugh. Not a bad sense on humor too.

"You know… You don't have to give us the speech. I'm pretty sure we'll here it enough through out the week." I told him.

"I know. But I swear McGonagall gonna watch me like a hawk for the whole week." He whispered loud enough for me to hear him from where I was at. He even leaned in and put a hand to the side of his mouth.

That made me crack up. I almost fell out of my chair laughing. Finally I started to sober up.

"You know… That is probably true." I said, smiling.

He chuckled and then the students started piling in. I realized I had the class with The Marauders and Frank.

I smiled and waved Frank over to me. He beamed and came over and sat down.

"Well at least I have the class with someone I'll actually talk too." He said after he organized his stuff on the desk.

"I feel the same way. But I think I would talk to Remus. He's not that bad, even though he's a Marauder." I quietly told him.

"True. Hey, it looks like you were here first, what is the teacher like? You must have got to know him." He asked.

"I was here first. I got here like ten minutes early. He is funny. And really nice. First decent teacher we had since 3rd year." I replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just wait. You'll see."

"Okay class. Find your seats and sit down." He shouted over the noise the class was making. Once they were settled down he continued.

"Okay. I will have to give that long boring speech that I heard when I was a 7th year here. I know, I couldn't stand it either. But I don't want McGonagall on me for not giving the speech. Truthfully, she is quite scary." He started.

"Awww. Come on. Minnie's not that bad." James Potter shouted from the back on the other side of the room.

"You may know her better then I Mr.-" He stopped, not know his name.

"Potter. James Potter." James told him proudly.

"Well. You may know her better then I Mr. Potter. But you cannot deny, she is scary." He laughed.

Frank and I looked back in time to see all the Marauders shrug, agreeing with Mr. Sweeny.

"Well anyway. With the speech. This year, will be the most cramped year of your lives. You will be constantly learning, being piled with homework, and stressed to no end. But in the end, it would be worth it. Because if you do well and take notes on stuff that I either tell you too, and when you feel the need to, you will do great on your N.E.W.T.s and you will get the job you want. So it is absolutely vital that you do your absolute best this year and pay attention. And I will do about anything to get you to pass." He came to an irrupt stop. We all, toward the front, looked at him curiously and followed his eyes.

He was staring at the Marauders as they were holding back their laughing fits.

"I see the problem…" He said to himself.

"You. Guy with the black hair." He point at Sirius Black, which was sitting next to James.

"Me?" Sirius asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes. What is your name?" Sweeny asked.

"Sirius Black." He said proudly, just like James.

"Mr. Black. If you could move over by Ms. Jarkens." He pointed at me.

Frank's and I's heads shot up like bludgers. Me, because there is no way in hell that I am sitting by Sirius Black. Franks, because there will be know where else to sit. My head looked back at Sirius starting to stand up, and over to Sweeny. I was giving him a pleading look. But he didn't see it.

Frank and I looked up as Sirius cleared his throat.

"I believe, you are in _my_ spot." Sirius smirked at Frank.

"I believe, this is _his_ spot. I mean, _he_ was here first." I shot the boy a glare.

"Well. I was told to move_ here_. So therefore, he needs to move. Because I am not sitting on his lap." He told me, now showing me that smirk.

"See ya, Frank." I sighed.

He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and left. I looked over to where Sirius and come from and saw that Peter moved into Sirius's spot and Frank is now Sitting by Remus. I sighed in relief. At least Frank is setting by someone he likes enough to talk to.

"Hello…?" Sirius he started, signaling that he needs my name.

"Bonnie." I grunted as I shot him a glare.

"Hello Bonnie." He beamed, holding out his hand.

I looked down at his outstretched hand and looked back up at him a glared, before turning around and concentrating on Sweeny.

"Well, someone didn't get layed last night." He mumbled to himself, making it loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, that someone is only pissed because a git stole her friend's spot." I shot at him.

"Hey. You barely know me, love." He pointed out.

"And you barely know me."

I heard his chair scraping across the floor and the next thing I knew, he was whispering in my ear.

"Then let me get the chance to know you." I turned my head ever so slightly and saw him wink at me before he leaned back into his space again.

I looked at him in shock and saw him smirk at me. Then I looked away and looked ahead, crossing my arms and sliding down into my seat a bit.

I heard his chuckle, but I ignored it.

The rest of the class period went by pretty well.

I wrote down what all he told us so then I didn't have to hear it again for the next few class periods. I will probably just doodle for the whole class or write a note to my mum or something.

When the bell rang I got up and quickly left. I knew Frank would be going the opposite way to meet up with Alice.

"Oy! Bonnie!" I heard a voice. Oh please no. Please Merlin, don't let it be him. But sure enough, Merlin hates me.

"What." I mumble to Sirius.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I could walk a lovely lady to her class." He replied in his seductive voice. It would have gotten me, but he was the guy who just made my friend switch places with him. Okay it wasn't his fault, but he was the cause of it.

"If you must know. I have Double Potions, then Herbology, then Muggle Studies." I sighed.

"Really? What are the odds of that? I have those too!" He beamed.

"Yippee!" I sarcastically said.

"Oh we both know you're happy. Any girl would be happy to have me walking them to their class. Let alone have the class with me." He shook his hair out of his face, only to have it fall back again.

I stopped and turned in front of him, causing him to stop. My eyes flaming with fury.

"Look. I am not just any girl. Actually I would by most happy if you weren't walking with me. That I can stop. But I can't stop having the same classes as you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Stop hiding it. We both know you love me." He shook his head.

"I do not." I spat. And I turned around and saw certain red head also putting up with a Marauder.

"If you don't mind, I need to go and save my friend from the git that is your friend." With that, I started running to Lily.

"Hey, Lil's come on!" I grabbed her wrist and jerked her with me as I ran.

"Thank you!" She said as we went down the steps as fast as we could.

I looked back and saw the Marauders coming down the steps in a slower pace.

"Do they have Double Potions too?" I asked.

"Yes! Two whole hours of them!" She looked at me wide eyed.

"I know how you feel. I think I am Black's new toy this year. He was bugging the hell out of me in DADA. And guess what? I have him for the rest of the day!" I told her.

"I'm so sorry!" She looked at me, her face full of sorrow.

"I feel sorry for the both of us." I said my face full of sorrow too.

She just nodded.

We walked into Potions and saw Alice sitting with Frank. Lily sat by me next to Alice and Frank.

"Hey" They both said with smiles.

We both glared at them.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

Lily and I pointed at James and Sirius as they walked in.

"Oh… I understand your problem, Lily. But what is it with Sirius?" She asked.

I gave Frank the look that said, explain for me. He nodded and started to explain it to her.

"Okay! Welcome back!" Slughorn said as he walked in.

"Hello, Professor." The whole class chorused.

"We have seating charts!" He beamed. Lily and I looked at each other in horror. We knew we were gonna get paired up with the people we least want to be paired up with.

"Okay. Longbottom and Prewett." We heard them go 'Yes'

"Lupin and Pettigrew"

"Potter and Evans." I looked at Lily with a sad look. 'Sorry' I mouthed. She gave me a small smile but went to where she was supposed to sit.

"Black and Jarken." He said. I glared at the fat professor.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me again." Sirius smirked as he sat by me.

I didn't say anything.

Slughorn went into the speech like what all the Professors are supposed to do. But I didn't listen. I just doodled on my paper for the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, Lily and I left as fast as we could.

"I hate this year so far." I grumbled.

"Me too." She sighed.

We went to lunch and ate. Lily and I didn't say anything because of our foul moods.

Then I went to the rest of my classes for the day.

* * *

><p>I met up with Lily, Alice, and Frank in the great hall at the end of the day.<p>

"Guess what. Turns out I am sitting by Black for a while every Monday." I sighed.

"That is with me, but with Potter." Lily sighed too.

"Why are we cursed?" I whined.

"Because this is obviously not your guy's day." Alice suggested.

Lily and I sighed again and ate our food in silence.

After we ate Lily and I said bye to Alice and Frank and decided to go to bed early.

"Ugh! I can't stand them!" Lily screamed into her pillow.

"I know!" I agreed.

"Let's just go to bed. And hope tomorrow is better." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. 'Night Bon." Lily said.

"'Night." I replied.

And with that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I don't have to say this, but I feel the need too: Okay the last chapter it was meant to be way longer then it really is. It's just, I wanted to put it up before I went to bed that night so I rushed through it. The chapter would have gone through her whole first day, from the time she woke up to the time she went to bed. But like I said, I wanted to post it before I went to bed.**

**P.S. I don't own anything in Harry Potter, except Bonnie Jarken. The work is credited to Mrs. J.K. Rowling, my idol. Believe me, I wish I owned it. But I don't the creator of the best series ever is J.K. Rowling.**

_I walk down the bank of the black lake. The night breeze was calm and peaceful, blowing just enough to tousle my hair. It looked to be around 2:00 in the morning._

_My dress was white and tight around the breast area. After that it flowed down to the ground in thin folds. As I walked it drug behind me._

"_Bonnie." A familiar voice shouted at me._

_I turned around to see Sirius. He was in a white button up shirt and black dress pants. The top two buttons of the shirt was undone and he also had on a pair of black dress shoes. His hair was in that messy, but cute way._

"_Sirius." I managed to say was my breath caught._

"_Hello, Bonnie." He smiled as he walked to me, his hands in his pant's pocket._

_The closer he got to me, the more butterflies showed up in my stomach. Finally he was not even a foot away from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. I brought his head down to mine and our lips met-_

I shot up from bed. My breathing was heavy and uneven. What was that dream about? Why did I kiss Sirius? I barely know the guy!

I sighed and fell back into my pillow. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 5:00. School starts at 7:00.

"Well I may as well get ready early." I said to my self and got out of bed.

I took a quick shower and applied some makeup. Then I put on my school uniform and went and sat on my bed. I just stared at the wall. What to do… Finally after a few minutes I got up and snuck over to Alice's bed. I opened her trunk, careful not to wake her, and search her trunk for her muggle magazines. Soon I found them and brought them over to my bed.

I sat down and grabbed the first one off the top of the stack. And I started looking through it.

No sooner then later, I heard stirring. I looked over and saw Lily in an upright position, stretching.

"'Morning." I smiled at her. Her red hair was all dishevel and he eyes were red.

"Mmmm. 'Morning." She gave me a tired smile, got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at the clock to see only an hour has past. I heard the shower kick on and I went back to reading the article I was reading. I could now see why Alice likes these so much. They were really entertaining.

Fifteen minutes later Lily came out all dressed and ready, her hair was loose and neat, and her once red eyes were now covered with make-up.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I actually got up at five." I told her.

"Why? You never get up that late!" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I had a disturbing dream and I woke up. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was wide awake. So I borrowed Alice's magazines and been reading them ever since. They are pretty amazing." I smiled at her.

"I know. I like those magazines." Lily said, smiling.

"So… Wanna go down and wait for Alice in the common room?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let me just right Alice a note." Lily grabbed out some parchment and a quill and wrote down that we were in the common room. She then took some tape out of her nightstand and went and taped the parchment onto Alice's forehead.

"Lily!" I whispered, trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"What! We know how Alice is in the morning. If we leave her a note on her nightstand, she'll walk right by it at least 5 times. We have to put the note on her forehead." Lily said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out, with Lily close on my heels.

When we got down there, no one was there.

"Good, at least we have the common room to ourselves." Lily sighed. We went and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

But soon that was ruined, because the bloody Marauders came down the stairs laughing away.

I got Lily's attention and motioned for her to crouch down so they wouldn't see us and make their way to the Great Hall.

But Sirius saw us before we could crouch down.

"Look! It's Bonnie and Lily!" I heard Sirius say. And I pleaded to Merlin that Sirius would just walk away. But once again, Merlin didn't seem to want to take that request.

I Looked out of the corner of my eye as Sirius plopped down beside me, not even five inches of space between us. His arm went over the back of the couch, behind me. James went and sat by Lily on the other side of the couch and Remus and Peter took the two chairs on either side of the couch.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth. I knew Lily was in a foul mood too, because you could practically feel it.

"I wanted to bid my lovely Potions partner a 'good morning'." He replied.

"Well thank you for the 'good morning'" I gave a fake innocent smile.

"You're quite welcome." He smiled.

"Now go!"

He raised his fingers to his chin and pretended to stroke a fake beard.

"Nah." He finally said, shaking his head.

I groaned and let my head fall back, onto his arm. I quickly lifted my head and looked at him. He was smirking.

"Don't say a word." I grumbled.

Just then Alice came down.

"What! If you guys were gonna have a party, I would have let you wake me up for it!" Alice complained.

"Trust us. This is anything but a party." Lily stated.

I stood up and Lily stood up too.

"Come on Alice. Let's go." Lily and I hooked arms with her and we left.

"Oh my god! I really can't stand them!" I cried out.

"I know! This is gonna be a tough year." Lily responded.

"And Merlin doesn't seem to want to help us out." I sighed.

"Hey. Bonnie?" Alice called.

"Yeah."

"Why are my magazines on your bed?" She questioned.

"I woke up at five and couldn't go back to sleep. So I borrowed your magazines to read them until one of you guys woke up." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled, completely okay with it.

We got to the Great Hall and started to eat. We didn't talk much, Alice was too busy talking to Frank and Lily and I were still in our foul moods.

"Well. Let's head off to Potions." I sighed. Not wanting to go. Because I already know I have it with the Marauders which must mean I have it with Sirius.

"Are you guys coming later or walking with us?" Lily asked as we both stood up.

Frank and Alice looked at us, trying to decide.

"We'll come later." Frank said.

Lily and I both nodded and started out. As we were exiting the Great Hall, The Marauders walked in. I heard a wolf whistle when we passed them. I looked back, over to my shoulder, to see Sirius wink at me.

I lifted my hand and flipped him how before turning and looking forward, but I managed to see his shocked face in time. I smiled to myself.

Lily and I entered Potions and found our seats. Lily sat her stuff down and came to sit by me until class started.

"This is gonna be a horrible hour." I sighed.

"It will. I just hope we actually brew something today, so then I can keep James busy with work. But he still might find time to bug me." Lily said. She rested her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. She gave me a bored, sad look.

"Its okay, Lil's. You never know. You might grow to like him." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

That made her laugh. Actually she laughed so hard she fell out of her chair, which made Professor Slughorn run out to see what was wrong. He came out and saw Lily on the floor, clutching her stomach laughing.

"Ms. Evans? Are you all right?" He asked. His eyes wide.

Lily nodded, a smile still on her face, "Yes, Professor."

He nodded, mumbling to himself that teens these days are so weird.

After he was gone, Lily and I burst up laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Lily laughed.

"He totally thought his favorite student was going crazy!" I laughed.

"That made my day. It's a shame that Black will ruin it." I sighed, instantly sobered up.

"Yeah. Potter won't help too." Lily glared at nothing.

"This will be a long day…" I said as the rest of the class piled in. Lily went back to her seat and I just slumped in my chair. I saw Sirius come and sit down.

"Hello." He smiled.

I just nodded my head, not wanting to speak to him right now. I caught Lily's eyes and instantly was reminded of a few minutes ago. A smile started to creep up on my face until I was trying to hold back laughter. Lily was doing the same. But we couldn't hold it back know more. Lily and I just busted up laughing. We actually made James and Sirius jump.

"What!" Sirius asked. Looking around, thinking I did something to him. Lily and I just laughed more, because Sirius looked stupid looking around like that.

"What is wrong with you guys?" James asked with his eyes wide. Lily and I instantly sobered up. But then started laughing at how instant we stopped laughing.

James and Sirius exchanged puzzled looks.

Slughorn finally came in and Lily's and I's laughter slowly died down. Soon we weren't laughing anymore.

"Okay. We are going to do a review today, something easy. You are to brew the potion on page 134. It should be easy…" He trailed off; seeing that that all we needed was that it was a review and what page it was on.

I turned to the page and saw that we were brewing _A Cure for Boils_.

"I'll get the stuff, and you read the instructions." I told him as I stood up and went to the cupboards.

I can back with the stuff and sat down.

"What does it say to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Didn't read it." He replied, resting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Why didn't you read it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I was to entranced by your beauty." He gave me his classic charming smile.

"That may work on other girls, but it doesn't work on me." I glared. But he kept that smile.

I just groaned and started the potion myself. He just sat there the whole time watching me. When I finished I put it in a bottle and sat it up on Slughorn's desk with 10 minutes to spare.

"Next time, you're doing the potion. The whole thing too. I don't care how hard it is!" I told him.

"Whatever, Love." He said in a laid back tone.

I rolled my eyes and sat back and drew for the rest of the time.

Finally, when it was time to go, Lily and I left.

"Now for Double Transfiguration." I sighed.

"Maybe it won't be that bad. You never know… We might not have it with them." Lily shrugged.

"True."

But when we got in there, the guys were in there.

"Oh My God! I swear you guys took our Timetables and switched to have all our classes!" I shrieked.

Sirius looked over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"Nah. It's just luck." He said.

"Maybe for you! But not for us!" Lily yelled.

"Lilykins!" James greeted Lily.

"Don't. Call. Me. Lilykins!" She threatened.

"Come on. Let's just sit down." I sighed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the table in front.

Transfiguration will probably be my favorite subject for the year. It is the only class so far where we don't have assigned seats. But today was the worst class so far. McGonagall went through that boring speech. We heard it so many times so far that Lily isn't even taking notes. She was passing a note back and forth to me.

Sooner then I expected, the class ended. Then I was off to Astronomy. I just hope that He wasn't in that class too.

When I got there, the only Marauder I saw was Remus. I smiled and went and sat by him.

"Hello, Remus." I smiled brightly.

"Hello?" He said, more in question form.

"How are you?"

"Good. Why are you being nice?" He asked. Then when he saw my look he quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

I laughed, "I don't mind you. It's Sirius I can't stand. Why is he getting on my nerves?"

Remus laughed. Instantly lightening up.

"You get mad easily. And you're in pretty much every class with him so far, so…" He trailed off.

"So I'm his entertainment." I finished.

"Pretty much." He looked guilty.

"Yippee." I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"He really gets on my nerves. Could you tell him to stop?" I asked, giving a pleading look.

"I could, but I don't think it would help. Sorry." He gave me a small smile.

"It's fine." I said before Professor Grindle started talking.

"Okay class, pick a partner and they will be your partner for the rest of the year." She smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Hey, wanna be my partner?" I asked Remus. There wasn't anyone else in here that I was willing to be partners with.

"Yeah!" He smiled. I smiled back.

"I know. Usually class would be at night, so you could see the stars, but I need to give you that speech so I thought it would be good to have the class now." She smiled. Then went into the long boring speech.

Professor Grindle is a kind old lady. I think this is her last year teaching too. She had the gray hair that was streaked with white, from aging. But her smile and Bright blue eyes were still young. She was one of my favorite teachers.

Class was long, so I was glad that it ended. I was hungry.

Remus and I walked down to the Great Hall together, laughing.

"I swear, if I hear that speech one more time, I'll go insane!" I laughed.

"You! I think I will be the one to go insane!" Remus pointed at himself.

"No! It'll be me!" I told him.

"Don't sass me, Missy!" He threatened. Then we both laughed.

"We should hang out more often." I told him.

"Yeah. You're funny!" He smiled.

"See ya."

"See ya." He said before sitting down with his friends.

I sat down and started to get my food.

"Oy! Bonnie! You're nice to Remus but not me!" Sirius accused.

"Because he doesn't annoy me like you!" I shouted. I then heard a bunch of 'oooo's' coming from his friends.

"So how's Astronomy?" Alice asked.

"Perfect. I'm partners with Remus. And guess what! He's the only Marauder I that class!" I squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lily laughed.

"I know! He's funny too. We're gonna be great friends, I can tell." I said.

"Well, that's great." Frank smiled at me. The others nodded.

"Thank you, you guys!" I smiled.

"Well, got to go. DADA." I sighed.

"Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." I sighed and headed for class.

"Oh. Hello Ms. Jarken." Sweeny smiled.

I gave a half smile and sat down.

"Look. If you really don't want Mr. Black sitting by you, I can move him." He told me.

"No. It's fine. I challenge. Black would be a good one." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not believing me.

I nodded.

"Well if you change your mind, just come and say something." He smiled at me.

"Okay." I said.

Soon the class started piling in.

Sirius sat by me and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay class. Open your books to page 143. We'll be learning about Jinx's. I would like you to read the section in your book and discuss these questions-" He waved his wand and a stack of papers started passing themselves out, "with the person next to you. I will be questioning each of you in random order, so you better know all of them. Now read."

I started reading about them.

_Jinx's are common spell used on one's enemy… There are tons of Jinx's out there. Some of them are the Jelly leg curse, the knock back curse, the curse of the bogey, and tons more… Every Jinx has a counter Jinx. _Blah blah blah. We already learned about this.

I sighed and looked up at Sirius. He seems to be not reading too.

"Well. You're obviously the expert on Jinx's. Why don't you answer the questions?" I asked.

"Why do you assume I'm the expert?" He asked.

"You and James Jinx someone at least once a day!"

"So."

"So. You obviously know more jinx's then me." I pointed out.

"That don't mean I know all about Jinx's. How do you know, James and I might have just looked up Jinx's and what they do"

"Stop playing stupid. We both know you know more about Jinx's." I said in a tone that said this discussion is done.

"You just admitted that I am the smarter one." He smirked.

"Yeah. You're smarter in one subject." I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. No. I think I am smarter." He said playfully.

"No. I think I am."

"No. I am clearly the wiser one here."

I laughed, "What. First you're smarter, now you're wiser?"

"Well I obviously have experience in more stuff then you. So…" He said.

"You don't know that!" I said defensefully.

"Yes I do. Because I know everything!" He laughed.

"Lies! I know everything!" I shouted. Shockingly, I'm having a great time.

"Okay. If Mr. Black and Ms. Jarken are done messing around… I think I will ask them the first question. Okay, name three Jinx's" Sweeny said.

I was about to answer but Sirius beat me to it.

"Three Jinxes' are… The Stunning Spell, the Knock Back Spell, and the Jelly Leg Curse."

"Good." Sweeny said, shocked that Sirius could answer that right away. Then he went on to others.

I looked over and mouthed 'Thanks'. He looked taken back at first but then smiled and nodded.

Soon Class was over and everyone was filing out.

Lily and I decided to walk as far as we could before we needed to separate.

"Well. See ya at Dinner." Lily smiled and waved.

"See ya." I smiled and waved back.

I continued on to History of Magic, my last class for the day.

"Hello Professor Binns." I smiled.

Professor Binns is not like any other teacher. Binns is a ghost. He is also probably the most boring ghost out there.

"Hello, Bonnie." He smiled. (**A/N: I cannot remember if Binns is a boy or girl. So if you could, review and tell me if Binns is a boy or girl? )**

"What are we doing in class today? Wait! Let me guess, we are hearing the speech?" I asked.

"Actually, we are starting a lesson on the most famous wizards in history. The lesson would take about 3 weeks." He said.

"Well at least it's better then the speech." I mumbled to myself as kids started coming in.

I sat in the very back and doodled the whole period.

Finally when class was done I went to the common room, dropped off my stuff and run to the Great Hall. I was hungry.

I saw Lily, Alice and Frank already there.

"Hey." I smiled.

"No Sirius in History of Magic?" Alice asked.

"No Sirius." I smiled. It may be the most boring subject but it was great.

"That's good."

"So… How was Herbology?" I asked Lily and Alice.

"It was fun. We're partners." Alice smiled at Lily and Lily smiled back.

"Frank, how was Muggle Studies?" I asked.

"Okay. Heads up, we are learning about the Television." He told me.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled and ate my food.

We all finished quickly so we could get good seats in the common room. When we got there, there were seats in the corner on the other side of the room. We all took a chair and sat down.

"I'm shocked we weren't piled with homework yet." I said, just realizing it.

"You know what, that's true!" Frank said, looking shock. Lily and Alice exchanged looks of shock too.

"I bet it's because it's the first week." Lily logically stated.

"That may be true." I agreed.

We all sat around laughing and talking until 9:00.

"Well, I would stay, but I'm tired." Frank yawned.

We all agreed. Lily and I waited at the top of the stairs for Alice as she kissed Frank goodnight.

We went upstairs and changed into our pajamas.

"'Night, Alice and Lily." I said.

"'Night, Bonnie and Alice" Lily yawned.

"Night, Lily and Bonnie." Alice yawned too.

And we all went to sleep, I being the last one to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first week of school had no passed. Turns out I have Monday all with Sirius, all of my Potion classes, all of my Transfiguration classes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Then I all my Potions with Lily, Tuesday Defense against the Dark Arts, Tuesday Transfiguration, Thursday Study of Ancient ruins and Friday Transfiguration. Then I have Astronomy Tuesday with Remus, Thursday Herbology, Potions all week, and Charms Friday. And what ever I had with Sirius, I had with James and Peter. And whatever I had with Lily I had with Alice and Frank, except I have Monday Defense against the Dark Arts with Frank.

The weekend was okay too. Lily, Alice, Frank and I all hung out all weekend. Lily and I mostly complained about James and Sirius. Though, I didn't complain as much as she did, I actually started to think Sirius was okay a bit. He was still annoying as hell though.

Today was Monday. That means I have to put up with _him_ for the four hours. Just what I always wanted! A day with Sirius Black! Ha-ha. No. I was already dressed and ready to go. Alice had already left with Frank to breakfast. First time I ever heard of her getting out of bed before Lily or I. But she did. And now I am currently waiting for Lily.

Finally she came out of the bathroom.

"Finally! It's been Like-Forever!" I groaned.

"It's only been fifteen minutes!" Lily laughed.

"Whatever, it was forever for me. I'm starving to death!" I whined, clutching my stomach as if I dared to let go, it would fall out and crumble to the earth.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What? I swear I might have died if you made me wait another agonizing minute!" I shrieked.

"You're so dramatic sometimes. Did anyone ever tell you that?" She asked.

"Nuh-uh!" I defended.

"Uh-huh!" Lily said as she placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Stick that tongue back in your mouth before I take it." I warned. She just continued to heed my warning and kept her tongue out. So I grabbed her tongue with my forefinger and thumb and jerked.

"Ha-ha! I stole your tongue! What are you gonna do 'bout it?" I tested. She looked at me, shocked I would steal her tongue. We were joking around of course.

"Give me my tongue back!" She glared.

I opened my mouth to say 'No.' but paused for dramatic effect, my mouth shaped as an O, before I said, "No."

And with that, I took off running. I ran down the stairs, glad I didn't fall. I ran through halls, with Lily on my tail screaming I better give her back her tongue. I just kept on laughing at her. I had my head turned to her, laughing when I all of a sudden collided with someone. Falling straight on my arse, I looked up to see Sirius Black looking at me with a shocked look. I would expect him to be shocked, if I was talking to my friend in the hall and all of a sudden someone bumps into me, I would be shocked.

"Sirius!" I shouted as I got up quickly and held him between Lily and me.

"What is going on?" James asked, as Lily came running up, her Green eyes full of fire.

"Yeah. What is going on?" Sirius asked, now shocked that I am holding him in front of me as a body guard.

But neither Lily nor I paid any attention to them.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Nose. Now!" She screamed.

Sirius busted up laughing at this. Now realizing that what this is all about. James was smirking. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it.

I slowly walked Sirius forward, not taking the chance of letting him go. When I got within arms length of Lily, I took my fist and placed her "Tongue" in her outstretched hand. She lifted her empty hand to her mouth and placed her tongue back in it. She then smiled at me.

"Thank you!" She smiled, skipping merrily into the Great Hall. Leaving Sirius and James gawking at her in shock. They never seen Lily get so mad about a little thing and then as everything is right she is as happy as she can be.

"Is she By-polar?" Sirius asked.

"No. She was acting pissed the whole time." I explained, now smiling.

"Are you sure she was acting?" James asked, still gawking.

"Yeah. But I have to admit, even when she is acting mad, she can get a little overboard and she can get scary." I said.

"You can say that again." James nodded his mouth still open. But he soon shut it and started beaming.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"My girl is feisty!" He grinned from ear to ear.

Sirius started laughing, while I stood there shaking my head. I then started walking into the Great Hall and sat down. Alice and Frank were laughing as Lily was smiling. I instantly knew she was just reliving the thing that happened just moments ago.

"Did you really get mad over your tongue?" Frank asked, laughing. Alice was to busy, clutching her stomach to say anything.

"Yes. She did." I said.

"Was she scary?" Frank asked.

"Hell yeah! I thought I was gonna get murdered!" I laughed.

"Awww. You know I wouldn't murder you! I love you to much." Lily said, playfully pushing me.

"I love you too, Lil's!" I smiled, both of us hugging and crying fake tears of happiness.

"You too are so dramatic!" Alice implied.

"Nuh-uh!" Lily and I said defensefully. Looking at each other and laughing. Remembering how I was the dramatic one later, and now it's both of us.

I walked into DADA in a positively good mood. A mood not even Sirius Black can't bring down. When I got there, Sirius was already sitting there.

"Hello!" I beamed as I sat down. Sirius looked at me like I had three heads.

"What?" I asked.

"What's with the good mood?" He asked, not in a mean way but in a curious way.

"Can't I be in a good mood?"

"Well you can… But you never are around me." He smirked.

"Well, that little chase got me in a good mood." I said.

Just then Sweeny walked in.

"Okay class. Today we are going to watch a series of slides while I explain the Animagus. I want you to take notes, so get out some parchment and your quills and be ready!" he smiled, clapping his hands together.

He shut of the lights and put in the first slide. He then started talking about what an Animagus is. I already know, because I came across it in my 3rd year and found it interesting, so I decided to read about it.

I sighed and started doodling on my parchment when I realized it wasn't there anymore. It was covered up by another piece that said, _hey._

I looked at Sirius and he gave me a look that said to right back. I sighed and grabbed my quill.

**Aren't you supposed to be copying down notes?**

_Yes. But I already know everything. Aren't you supposed to be copying down notes?_

**I suppose so. But I already know it all too.**

_Really?_

**Yes. I do. Hey. Why are you writing to me?**

_Because I'm bored. And I wanna make you laugh._

**You can't make me laugh. We have two completely different senses of humors.**

_Is that a challenge Ms…?_

**Jarken. My last name is Jarken. Jeez you should know that!**

_Well sorry! You only ever told me your first name!_

**The teachers said it plenty of times! Well anyway, back to the challenge.**

_Well. Let's see… Sweeny seems to have a thing for all the girls in here. I mean, he treats them better then us guys!_

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, no. He treats us better because he shows respect. Something you don't have!**

_I have plenty of respect! I just chose not to show it!_

**Yeah. Whatever. What else do you got?**

_Look over at James. -_ I looked over at James, seeing him off in his own world and then I looked back at the parchment- _I bet you anything he is picturing Evans right now on a stripper pole dancing for him naked._

That made me laugh. Because I could see James thinking that! I busted up laughing, causing Sirius to quickly hide the paper before Sweeny came over.

"Ms. Jarken! What is so funny?" He asked, shocked at my outburst.

"N-nothing. P-Professor." I said, still laughing. I wiped some tears from my eyes. Sirius was smirking next to me. He soon left, still not believing me, but left it at that.

I looked down, seeing the Paper back in front of me.

_Told ya I could make you laugh!_

**Fine you win.**

He smirked and put the paper in his bag right before the bell rang.

I got up and went for the door. Sirius came up and fell into step with me.

"Just because you made me laughing, doesn't mean you can walk me to my class." I pointed out.

"Who said I was walking with you. I am going to the same class. So I might have happened to have the same walking speed as you." Sirius smirked.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"What!" He exclaimed.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're so ridiculous" I finally said.

"I am not!" He defended.

"Are too!"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

So I did it back.

"You're so immature." I rolled my eyes.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

He gave me a pouty look. I just laughed in his face.

"You're so mean!" He gasped.

"Thank you." I gave him an innocent smile. We walked into Potions. Lily and Alice were looking at me in shock. They were soon, motioning for me to come over.

I skipped merrily over to them and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you come in laughing with Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Can't I come in laughing with a guy? Jeez!" I complained.

"You can! But just this morning you said you couldn't stand him." Lily told me in a hushed voice.

"He said something funny. And-" I stopped, Slughorn walked into the room.

"Alright, take your seats." He said. I smiled at them and walked over to my seat next to Sirius.

"What did your friends want?" He asked as I sat down.

I looked at him and smiled, "Nothing."

"Oh keeping secrets from me! I thought I knew you better!" He gasped, putting his hand to his chest.

"You didn't even know my name up until last week." I shot.

He opened his mouth to defend himself but he shut it then opened it again and said, "So!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"Okay the potion is on the bored. Get started!" Slughorn clapped his hands together, beaming, his chubby cheeks covering his eyes.

I look up and saw the potion. I went and grabbed the stuff and bringing it back.

I sat down and stared at him. He was laughing as James was mouthing stuff to him that only Sirius could understand. His hand ran through his dark hair as he let out another laugh. I must have caught his eye because he looked over at me a smirked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You said you will do _all_ of the next potion. Do it." I told him. We have been doing this ever since last week. I would do the potion for one day, and then he would do the potion for the next day.

He let out a dramatic sigh but started the potion anyways.

"Thank you." I sat back in my seat, but soon got bored. I couldn't stay still for a long time. I have to be doing something. So I grabbed some of the stuff and started helping.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I can't stay still for to long." I explained.

"Really." He asked.

"Mmmm-hmmm." I answered.

He just smiled and started back up on the potion.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was great. Sirius was just hilarious. And I can't believe I am saying this, but I think I am warming up to him. Sirius goofed off the whole time, making me laugh. Dinner was great too. It was my favorite foods, Steak, Mashed Potatoes, Corn, and everything else that possibly goes with Steak. I sat next to my friends like always.<p>

Now I just came into the common room. After dinner I went up to my dorm to change into pajamas.

"Oy! Bonnie, over here!" Someone called. I looked over and saw Sirius waving me over.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Come here!" He said.

I walked over and sat down between James and Sirius.

"Hey Remus!" I beamed.

"Hello." Remus smiled.

"Yes."

"I wanted to prove to James that we were on the same side now." Sirius explained.

"Wow. It's been thirty seconds and she hasn't beaten you. You must have grown on to you." James looked impressed.

"Oh thanks James! Don't have no faith in me!" I asked, acting offended.

James just smirked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You're not that back, Bonnie." James said.

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same about you." I said, smirking.

Sirius busted up laughing.

"You got burned, Prongs!" Sirius laughed. Remus was smiling.

"That's just cruel!" James shrieked.

"I'm joking! You're not that bad either." I laughed.

As I sat there laughing, I realized I might have made new friends this year. All guys too. And I feel comfortable around them. This might be a great year after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading sooooo much! I would like to give a shoutout to the people that Review: Luli Cullen and .Black!<strong>

**If you readers Review I will give a shoutout to you too!**

**By the way... I didn't like this chapter very much, so I can understand if it gets suck reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I had writer's block for the last few days. I feel bad too! It's chapter 5 for Merlin's sake! But it's up and ready to be read. Tell me what you think! Tell me if there is anything you like or don't like, don't worry I can handle it!**

**P.S. I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The only person/ thing I own so far is Bonnie! But I wish I owned Harry Potter. Bow Down To J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Tuesday flew by like a rocket plane, or whatever those muggle things are that go up into space. I really think Sirius and I are starting to be friends. He doesn't annoy me as much anymore. Transfiguration and DADA with his was fun. Astronomy was great; Remus is really a nice person. And funny too. Well, after he warms up to you. History of magic was just torture. I cannot stand it. Boring as hell, the class is.<p>

It was now Wednesday and I was going to Double Potions. Hurray! Well at least Sirius will probably make it fun. I walked in and saw that my table was vacant. He probably isn't here yet.

I sat down my stuff and went over to Lily and Alice. Frank was missing.

"Hey, Alice. Where is Frank?" I asked. It's unlike Frank to miss class unless it is a weekend or a holiday.

"He's sick." Alice replied sadly.

"Awww. I'm sorry. What does he have?" I asked.

"I think it's the flu, but Madam Pomfrey claims it's not. 'It's just a simple cold'." She said in a tone that was a very bad Madam Pomfrey. "He's puking!"

"Sounds like the flu." Lily stated.

"Well, well, well. There is my favorite potions partner!" I heard a voice say. A very familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned and smirked.

"Well, well, well. There is my obnoxious guy!" I said, but then covered my mouth as the words came out of my mouth. Sirius's mouth spread into a large grin.

"I'm your guy?" He asked.

"No! You are most certainly not!" I shouted. My face started to get hot.

"Well if you ever want me to be your guy, all you have to do is say the word." He winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him back to our table as the bell rang.

"Okay students! Take out your quills and parchments. You are going to be taking notes today." Slughorn said, smiling. I sighed but got out my quill and some parchment.

I went to write my name on my paper but I jumped back and let out a small scream. My paper started glowing.

"You alright, Ms. Jarken?" Slughorn asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine!" I managed to smile at him. I shook it off, thinking it was my eyes and started to write my name down again. Just then words appeared on it. I jumped and gasped again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. I just nodded and read the words.

_Hey._

I recognized that handwriting anywhere. Just then more words showed up.

_Ya know you're jumpy?_

I looked at Sirius with a shocked face.

I dipped my quill in some ink and started to write.

**How is this possible?**

_I would expect you to not be as shocked, you know, because you're a witch! But if you must know… Prongs- I mean James- and I found this little spell to link papers together. So we could pass notes and make it look like we are actually taking notes! It also comes in handy when we feel like not taking notes. We just look for the smartest kid in class, mostly Lily, and do the spell on our papers._

**You guys are horrible! Using the spell to get out of copying notes! That's genius! **

_Ha-ha. So wait, first we're horrible now we're geniuses?_

**Well-yes! Why didn't I think of that? I could have easily got out of copying notes a long time ago.**

_We just have smarter brains then you._

**LIES! Wait- aren't we supposed to be copying down notes?**

_Already on it. I did the same spell but with Lily's. Don't worry; I got out an extra parchment for you._

**You know, you aren't half bad.**

_Thank you. So that means I'm your man right now? Because I could easily take you right now on the table, unless you have stage fright._

I started blushing at this. I took my quill and quickly wrote back.

**There is no need for that! You are not my man and never will be!**

_Just wait. I can guarantee that you will fall for me by the end of the year._

**Oh so now you teach divination?**

_Yes. I do actually. And I can see me in your future._

**Oh my god. It will take a lot more then a cheesy pickup line to get me.**

_Whatever. The bell is about to ring in a minute._

I started putting my stuff away in my bag. I had my bag over my shoulder when the bell rang. I walked out with Sirius at my side.

"Keep that note." He told me.

"Why should I do that?"

"So then when you fall for me and I say I was right and you don't believe me, I can say to check the note for proof." He smirked. His hair fell into his eyes as he turned his head and smiled at me.

"I won't fall for you, so the note has no meaning." I said, looking straight ahead.

"What ever you say, love." He whispered in my ear before heading off to walking with James. I gulped and shuddered a little. His breath was so hot on my ear.

I walked by myself into Transfiguration. I found a seat in the back and sat down and sighed. Right now I wish we had seating charts, because I would've probably been stuck with Sirius. He would've made this class more fun.

I got out my stuff for the class started out the window. Just then I felt someone's energy next to me. I assumed it was Sirius. And it turns out, I was right.

"Hello." I sighed.

"You look lonely. And I thought you need some cheering up." He answered before I could ask him.

"So you came just so you could cheer me up?" I asked.

"Yep."

"If you want to cheer me up, then leave!" I shouted, pointing over to the empty seat next to James.

"Nah. I like sitting here." He smirked.

I groaned and slid down into my chair.

"Okay class. We will be transfigurating a bunny into a clock today. So if you would, come up and get a rabbit. I'm afraid you would have to work with the person next to you, there aren't enough rabbits for everyone." McGonagall said. At this, Sirius's face lit up.

"What about James?" I asked him.

"He has Peter." I followed his hand motion over to James to see that Peter was now sitting in the empty seat.

"Ugh."

* * *

><p>Transfiguration was a drab. I at least managed to transfigure the bunny a few times. Sirius kept on annoying me like there was no tomorrow. But class ended after what felt like hours.<p>

Now it was off to Care of Magical creatures. We were learning about giant spiders.

Sirius was walking me to the class, considering he had it too. He was actually holding my books for me. After class ended he grabbed them before I could and said he wanted to be nice. So he took them for me and was now currently holding them.

I actually got quite a few glares from girls. I mean I would glare to if I was a Sirius fan girl. If you looked at it from there perspective, it did look bad. I mean he _was_ carrying my books and he _was_ walking super close to me, I mean so close that we bumped arms a lot.

We got to the classroom and sat down in the back. Sirius layed my stuff down for me before taking his seat next to me.

"Just asking, but am I like your new seating buddy?" I asked.

He busted up laughing.

"Seating buddy?" He asked, making sure I said that. I nodded. Which caused him to laugh more.

"What's wrong with seating buddy?" I asked, my voice testing him.

"Nothing, but I never heard someone say that before. But yes. You are my new 'seating buddy' except for the classes we don't have. Then it's James or Remus." He said, smiling.

"What about Peter?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice that whenever he brings up his friends, he rarely talks about Peter.

His face turned to stone as he stared ahead. Finally after what felt like forever, he turned to me.

"Peter changed. He's not around all that much anymore. He keeps on saying he is sick. I don't know… James notices it too, but he doesn't say anything, considering he could care less. And Remus, he keeps on telling me that Peter hasn't changed. He is the same old Peter that we befriended. But I don't believe him." He looked at me, his face all serious.

"I wonder what is wrong." I stated.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." He sighed.

Professor Millis walked in. Millis was an older man. Well not all that old, he looked to be in his early forties or later fifties. His dark blonde hair was graying and his face was starting to show age lines. He was the sweetest man ever though, well besides Remus. He has a passion for magical creatures, that's why he took this job.

"Okay open your books, we are going to learn about Giant Spiders today. I want you to get out some parchment and your quills and take notes too." He smiled, the skin around his eyes bunching up.

We all got out everything and got ready. I turned to Sirius to see him getting ready to do the spell so then he didn't have to copy notes.

"Don't even think about." I warned. He groaned, but put his wand a way and replaced it with his quill.

"See. Where would you be without me?" I smiled.

"I would be sleeping while the notes magically appear on my paper." He said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and started to take notes.

"You know… This is the final year, NEWT year. You need to start taking notes more often, other wise you might fail your NEWT's" I explained while taking notes, never taking my eyes off the parchment.

"I won't fail. I'm Sirius Black." He said with confidence.

I looked at him and snorted, "Names don't pass your NEWT's, Knowledge passes your NEWT's."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, He shut his mouth and screwed up his face, thinking of something to say. He then opened his mouth to say something again, but shut it.

"Ha! The Sirius Black doesn't have anything to say! I have left him speechless." I pumped my fist in the air in success.

"You have left me speechless, but not from your words." He winked at me.

I started blushing a bit. But it soon went away. I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it. Damn him! He made me speechless.

"Ha. Paybacks are hell, aren't they?" He shot at me.

"Shut up." I murmured before going back to taking notes.

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the class. But he did seem to take my advice and was writing down notes. By the end of class he had notes that took up 3 feet of parchment.

I walked out and went to the common room. Lily and Alice was already there.

I went and sat in our little corner with them. I smiled at them while I sat my bag down.

"So… You and Sirius?" Lily asked, smirking.

"Wh-what?" I shrieked.

"Come off it. We saw you guys walking to Care of Magical Creatures. He was holding your stuff and walking unnaturally close to you." Alice told me, giggling.

"Sirius black and I are and never will be together!" I said firmly.

"Okay." Lily said, still smirking. She gave Alice a look and Alice started into a new fit of giggles. They obviously don't believe me.

"Then you like him. Or he likes you." Alice stated.

"No. I don't like him. And he don't like me." I got up and went up stairs to take a nice long shower.

I stripped down and turned on the shower. I got in a gasped. It was hot at first, but it soon became relaxing.

I can't believe they think I have a thing for Sirius. I also can't believe they think he as a thing for me! It's just not possible. He is popular, I am geek. He is fire, I am gas. It just won't work! I don't know about my friends.

But I know one thing for sure: I do not like, or ever will like, Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this! I really would like it if you review! Please!<strong>

**I would like to give a thanks for the people that did review: Blitz-gurl-42, Luli Cullen, and .Black!**

**I don't know when I will have chapter 6 up. I hope faster then this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated faster then last time! YES! I feel so happy! Well. I actually like this chapter. It was fun to write. :)**

**I hope you like it as much as me! Enjoy! And review!**

**Oh! And I do not own anything Harry Potter. I just own Bonnie... So far. There will be a new person in the next chapter!**

**And this one is a little be longer then the rest... I am proud about that too! 3,614 words!**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since school has started; it was nearing the first weekend of October. And everyone was excited; this weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip. I was excited personally. Because I get to see my friend that works at Gladrags Wizardwear!<p>

Lily and Alice kept on thinking that I like Sirius, which I don't! I don't know why they think I do; I mean he is the scum of the earth! Remus and I were growing closer every class we had together. He was really sweet, but I can't help but think he is hiding something. He was also gone a few days last week. When he came back to class I asked him what was wrong, he told me he got sick. If I known that I would of went to see him!

It was Friday, so I guess this weekend isn't really 'nearing', it's already here! But it won't be until tomorrow.

I had already got through Double Potions. Sirius was just hilarious. He looked great too today. Not that I really checked him out or anything… But potions went by smoothly. He made me laugh like always. We took notes again. Well the whole class took notes, Sirius and I passed notes. It became our little thing now. Every class we pass notes.

Now I was heading off for charms. I couldn't wait; Remus was in the class with me! We were partners, I was happy. He was also the only one in the class that I like to interact with.

I walked into the class to see Remus already at our table, he was chatting with our professor, professor Flitwick.

Professor Flitwick is nice. His hair was brown and he had mustache to go with his hair. He was on the short side though. Not to be rude about him, because I really adore him as a teacher, but he was a midget. No one fusses about it though; he is just like everyone else. He is also really patient, shockingly. I would lose my patience with my year, they were animals! But he just held onto his patience and gets through the class.

I walked up and sat down beside Remus and smiled at him and then smiled at Flitwick. Remus just gave me a warm smile.

"Why hello Ms. Jarken." Flitwick beamed. I was probably one of his favorite students, beside Lily. Only because Charms was one of my natural talents.

"Hello, Sir. Ummm… What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Actually, Mr. Lupin here, just asked that, I was explaining it." He answered.

I nodded, wanting him to continue.

"We are going to work on the Confundus charm and the Disillusionment charm. And it has to be nonverbal, you guys _are_ 7th years. It would be cheating if you use the incantation for it." He smiled at us before he added, "But of course you guys would be one of the first ones done, you guys are the best ones in this class. So, therefore, after you finish mastering the two charms you will be able to fool around with other charms you know. But it must be strictly charms, nothing else."

I beamed; this was going to be easy.

"Thank you, professor." Remus said. Flitwick nodded at the both of us and went up to the front of the class to explain it again. I didn't pay attention, I was thinking up charms I could use after we were done with mastering the two new charms.

"Okay, stand up class and begin!" Flitwick said, while clapping his hands together, motioning us to hurry up.

Remus and I stood up and got into position, only about 7 feet between us.

"Ready to get owned?" I challenged. He snorted but got in position to block it.

I smirked and narrowed my eyes at him tauntingly. I thought, _Confundo._

The next thing I knew, he was looking around as if he doesn't belong here. I laughed for a few minutes before I raised the charm off of him. That was easy.

He finally got his memory back.

"That was not funny." He scowled, but he couldn't keep it. His scowl curved into a smile and he started laughing.

"Okay your turn." I told him.

He looked at me, and pointed his wand. The next thing I knew, I was in a lala land. It was a beautiful swirl of the colors of the rainbow. It seems like I was there forever.

The world finally came back to me. I first saw Remus smirking at me, then I saw Flitwick helping out a student and then I saw the whole class.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin." I clapped slowly.

"Thank you." He did a low, formal bow.

I laughed.

"Okay, now for the Disillusionment charm." Remus said, walking closer to me until he was about two feet away from me. He raised his wand and tapped the tip on my head. I felt this strange feeling, like and egg getting cracked over my head and the yoke was pouring down my hair. Soon I saw Remus gawk then smiled in satisfaction.

I looked at him with a puzzled look. I reached out my hand to look at it, only to find out I couldn't see it. My hand was invisible. I looked at my whole front side. I couldn't see anything of me!

"Remus! Turn me visible now!" I said, my voice giving away that I was freaked out.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Right where you left me."

I saw him poke around in the air in front of him for me. He ended up poking me in the gut, the chest, the upper lip, and my arm. Every time I would squeal.

Finally I took a near by quill and placed the tip on my head.

"Tap your wand right in front of the tip." I told him. He did as I told and soon I felt the familiar sensation I felt when I became invisible. I reached out my hand and saw I could see it. I beamed and looked at Remus; he looked relieved that I was visible again.

"Don't worry, Remie! You didn't break me!" I said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes, "Your turn."

I got the incantation in my head and tapped his head. He started to disappear right before my eyes. I blinked and blinked again. He was gone, completely.

"Remus?" I called out.

"Remus!" I called out again after I got no answer.

"Boo!" Someone spoke into my ear.

I jumped forward and clutched my chest in fright.

"Remus! You little bastard!" I shouted. He just laughed.

"Okay, I am turning you back before you give me another heart attack." I told him, I felt around for him. I felt what was his shoulder, and then I felt what was his neck, the tips of his hair brushing against my hand. Then my hands traveled upward to where I felt his head, I took my hand and tapped where my hand was. He soon started to become visible again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I accused, hitting him on the arm.

He laughed.

"But why? I like scaring you. It's fun." He said, mocking my movements before starting to laugh again.

"Pay backs are hell." I said before pointing my wand at him. He gave me a confused look. But he had no time to react before I thought, _Immobulus!_

He soon stood before me, not moving. That confused look still plastered on his face. I noticed his hand was reached out for the table for his wand. I smirked and walked around him, impressed with my work.

I ruffled up his hair, but then decided against it, he looked pretty much the same as he always did. No, I need to change him. I took a cup out of my bag, I have it because sometimes I get thirsty, and I filled it up with water, using the water charm.

I then stuck my hand in the water and started to slick back his hair with my wet hand. Soon, his hair was perfectly sleek and pushed back; he looked as if he was meeting the queen. I laughed to myself. But he needed more… I buttoned up his white shirt all the way, considering the top 2 buttons were undone, and I tightened up his tie. I stepped back to have a better look at him, then when I as satisfied enough, I undid the charm.

"That was not cool." He whined, pointing his hand at me. He looked down at his shirt. He clearly wasn't as impressed as I was.

"What did you do to my hair? I felt you working with it, but had no idea what you were doing." He asked. I stifled a laugh and looked down. I grabbed my mirror out of my bag and handed it to him, while still looking down.

I heard a gasp then, "Bonnie!"

I looked up and saw his face was full of shock. But he then busted up laughing, not able to keep a straight face. I smirked.

Finally, after he was done laughing, he took a comb out of his bag and combed it back to how it was before drying it with a drying spell.

"That was pretty good. But like you said, 'Pay back's are hell.'" He pointed his wand at me.

Soon, I busted up laughing. Laughing so hard I couldn't stop. I clutched my sides to try and make the tickling stopped. I came unbearable and I fell to the ground laughing. I had a hard time trying to make the tickling stop and clutching my stomach, because it hurt so much.

I looked up to see Remus laughing at me.

"Remus-make-it-stop!" I said between laughs.

He shook his head, wagging his finger at me, "Nuh-uh. I haven't had my fill yet."

I layed on the ground laughing for a few minutes. Flitwick couldn't stop it, because Remus was obeying his rules. He was using a charm, and he was practicing.

"Please!" I begged.

He sighed. Before lifting the charm from me.

I layed on the ground, gasping for breath. I looked up at the clock and realized I was laughing for fifteen minutes! I looked up at him and glared.

"You had me laughing for fifteen minutes!" I gaped.

He just smirked.

"You are not funny. That was torture." I said, breathlessly.

He just shrugged, still holding that smirk.

I got up and started to pack my stuff. Class was done with in two minutes. Next was Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Just wait until Sirius hears about this!" I warned, pointing my finger at him.

"What do you think he will do? You think he will beat my arse?" He asked, taunting me.

"Well. Yes." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wanna bet on it?" He asked.

"Hell yes. How much do you got on you?" I asked.

"Five galleons. You?"

"Three." I said.

"Fine. Three galleons, he will side with me a laugh." He held out his hand. I stood there, my eyes narrowed, considering it. I finally decided to go with it and shake his hand.

"Sorry, my dear Remie. But you are gonna lose three galleons soon." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yeah right!" He laughed, right when the bell rang.

We walked to DADA. Arguing the whole time. I saw Sirius, James, and Peter walk in when the classroom came into view.

"We'll see who wins now!" I said before running into the classroom.

"Sirius! Remus casted the tickling charm on me!" I whined while coming to a stop in front him. I reminded myself of a five year old running in to tell her parents on her older sibling. He was standing talking to James. He looked at me, smiling. He then looked at the door. I looked and saw Remus walk in.

"Remus! Is this true?" He gasped.

"Ha! I told you, Remus!" I jumped and pointed at him, sticking out my tongue.

Just when Remus was about to give in and hand me the coins, Sirius busted out laughing. He walked over to Remus and clapped him on the back.

"Well done, Moony!" Sirius beamed.

"Sirius!" I gasped.

"Ha! I win! Hand over the galleons!" Remus smirked. He held out his hand. I grunted and reached in my pocket and pulled out the three coins and dropped then into his hand. I started glaring at Remus. I hated losing a bet.

"What is this all about?" Sirius asked.

I turned my glare on Sirius.

"Why are you mad? What did I do?" He asked.

I ignored him and turned my back to him. I heard Remus answer Sirius's two questions.

"You see… We made a bet. She assumed you would side with her and yell at me for casting a tickling charm on her. But I said you would side with me and laughed. So we bet three galleons. She is mad at you because you sided with me. So she obviously hates losing." Remus explained.

"Well if I known that I would have sided with her! Now she is going to hate me for the rest of the hour!" Sirius whined.

Remus shrugged.

"Okay, sit down!" Sweeny said.

Sirius came down and sat by me.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" He asked.

I turned to him with a smile.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you, Sirius Black?" I asked, my voice unusually sweet.

"Because I sided with Remus…" He said shyly. He scooted his chair farther away from me, afraid I would lash out on him.

"I'm not mad. It's your choice." I said, turning back to my seat.

Sirius stayed far away from me for the rest of the hour. I tell you, he was scared to death of me. I find it funny how all I have to do is smile an in unusual way and he is scared of me. I had to tell Lily, Alice and Frank next hour. But to be truthful, that was my revenge for Sirius. It was to make him paranoid. I worked too.

I walked by myself to Transfiguration. Considering I wasn't talking to Remus, not that I was still mad at him or anything. And Sirius was walking with me because he was still scared of me. James and I don't really talk much yet, and plus, he was walking with Sirius. And Peter, I can't stand.

I walked into the classroom and went straight up to them.

"Oh my god! It was so funny!" I said.

"What?" Lily asked.

I sat down and explained it. I talked about the bet that Remus and I made, and why we made it. I talked about Sirius choosing sides and how that got me mad. Then I told them about how I acted unnaturally sweet and that scared him.

"…So he didn't talk to me for the rest of the hour and he sat as far away from me as he could. He was so paranoid!" I finished off.

They were all laughing.

"I can't believe you scared him by acting sweet!" Frank said between laughs.

Alice was to busy laughing to say anything. And Lily was laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That is so amazing! I wish I was there to see it!" Lily said.

"You should have been. It was funny." I said sighing.

I looked over at Sirius. When I caught his eye, I winked at him. He glared at me. He obviously found out that my revenge was to make him paranoid. He wasn't very happy about it.

"Okay. Students. Sit down!" McGonagall said.

I sat next to Lily and got ready to listen.

Transfiguration went by quickly. Probably because I wasn't paying attention and instead was drawing hearts in my notebook. The weird part was, I was thinking about Sirius the whole time too. Lily had looked over and saw all the hearts and raised an eyebrow. I blushed slightly and looked away.

As soon as class was done, Lily started bombarding me with questions.

"What were the hearts for?" She asked.

"Were you thinking of a certain someone?" She moved her eyebrows up and down and jerked her head over in Sirius's direction.

"The hearts were because I was bored and they were the easiest things to draw besides the boring shapes. And no, I wasn't thinking of _him_."

"Uh-huh. Yep. Sure…." She said, rolling her eyes.

We went back to the common room to drop off our stuff before going to the Great Hall. I sat down next to Lily, Frank and Alice was across from us. The food soon appeared on the table, and we dug in.

We soon finished and decided to go to the common room. We sat in our corner. I propped my feet up on Lily's lap and lounged against the other side of the couch, that was against the wall, while Alice and Frank took the two chairs opposite of us.

"So what is this I hear that you like Black?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I don't like Sirius!" I shrieked. Thank god we were the only people in the common room.

"We know you do, silly!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"No I don't." I said quietly.

"Look, you might not see it. But we do. Just wait. You will soon realize you like him." Lily said, looking at me. Her elbow was on the back of the couch and he was slowly combing through he long red hair, while giving me a knowing look.

"I don't know what you guys see then. But I know I don't like him. He is out of my league." I sighed before getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To bed. I-I had a long day. And I'm tired." I lied. I was really planning on taking a nice long shower then going and lying down.

I took my shower then got out and got dressed. I didn't even bother to fully dry my hair, considering I wasn't going out or anything. I, then, went to my bed and hid myself under the covers. The only part of me that was showing was the top of my head.

Why do they still assume I like Sirius? I really, honestly don't.

I sighed and fell asleep. Turns out that my lie was partly true, I was tired. But I went to sleep with that question rumbling around in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 6! I hope you loved it! I would like to give thanks to... .Black, Luli Cullen, LoneWolfPack, and Blitz-gurl-42! If you want to get a special thanks review! I love the reviews too, they make my day!<strong>

**I hope to have chapter 7 up soon!**

**And I have pics on what I think the characters would look like. Go and have a look on my profile! P.S. The one of Remus is the best I could find. So if you find one better put the link in the reviews or message me or something. I will make sure to give you credit for finding it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the late update. This chapter was just so slow to me. But last night I was finally in the mood to finish the chapter and now I posted it. I really hope the next chapter is sooner then this one. It's really short, sorry.**

**By the way, Happy New Years! And I hope you all had a good christmas.**

**There won't be a A/N at the end.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning completely excited. It was Saturday, Hogsmeade. That means I get to see Vincent. I was so excited. I've been waiting to see him since the first Hogsmeade trip was announced. I had owled him the day after I found out when the trip was so I would be sure he would be there.<p>

I got up and took a quick shower. After that, I used the drying spell to dry my hair. I then took some black eyeliner and drew a line along my bottom lid. I then took some white eye shadow and spread it across my upper lid. Then, to top it off, I took lip gloss and put a layer on my lips to make them shiny.

After I was done in the bathroom, I went back into the dorm and get dressed. I ended up choosing blue jeans, knee high black leather heeled boots, and a white tank top. I was about to grab my coat, but then wondered how cold it was outside.

I went to the window and opened it enough to stick my hand out it. There was a slight breeze but it was actually pretty warm for being nine in the morning. And it can only get warmer, with the sun coming out and all.

So I decided to wear a sweater. I got out a black knit one. It fitted my body perfectly, ending right at my hips. I buttoned it up half way and fixed the hood so it rested evenly on my back.

After looking in the mirror for a bit, satisfied with my appearance, I went down stairs and saw Sirius sitting with his friends over by the fire. I caught his eye and he gave me a curious look.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To Hogsmeade." I replied, walking toward the exit.

I heard a bunch of shuffling and banging.

"Oy! Bonnie! Wait up!" Sirius called before I opened the portrait.

I turned around and saw him jogging across the room to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I wanna come with you." He answered my unasked question.

"This early?"

"Well, you're going. Aren't you?" He asked, smirking.

"Fine." I gave in. Rolling my eyes, I walked out with Sirius in behind me.

"Sooo… Why are you going into Hogsmeade early? I mean I bet even the people are sleeping there." He smirked, throwing his arm across my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, "Because."

"Because why?" He asked.

"Because I wanna see Vincent." I answered simply.

I looked over because he didn't say anything. I saw his jaw was slightly tightened and he was looking straight ahead.

"Who's Vincent?" He asked after a few long seconds. His voice sounded strained.

"Vincent is a friend. I have known him for quite awhile." I told him, smiling. I walked into Hogsmeade with Sirius right by me.

"I don't like this Vincent guy. He is stealing my girl." Sirius stated. His gray eyes looked right into mine. He might have made it sound jokingly, but the eyes never lie. He actually thought Vincent was trying to steal me from _him!_

I busted up laughing.

"What?" He asked, looking at me in shock.

I shook my head smiling, "Don't worry. If anything I should be worried about him trying to steal _you._"

"What? Why me-" I cut him off as we walked into Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Vincent!" I opened my arms wide as I saw a man peak out from behind a door to see who walked into the store.

"Bonnie! My darling!" Vincent came running to me, enveloping me into a big hug.

Vincent was a- colorful man. He became one of my adult friends the day I started to come here. He made me laugh the moment I stepped foot into this place. He wasn't that bad looking too. He had curly brown hair that was short, only so it doesn't frizz (at least that's what he says). He has baby blue eyes and a grin that would make any person instantly like him.

I laughed as he pulled away from me.

"Look at you! You look as amazing as ever!" He exclaimed. He had a hold of my upper arms. He held me at arms length to look me over. I saw his eyes travel to Sirius.

"And who is this sexy beast?" He said, looking over Sirius. He then leaned in a whispered to me, but loud enough for Sirius to hear, "Is he your new boyfriend? If so, Great job!"

I blushed and shook my head, "No. He is just a friend, and his name is Sirius."

"Sirius…?" He trailed off, making it obvious that he wanted his last name.

"Black." I answered.

"Ohhh… Sirius Black, the only Black that got sorted into Gryffindor. Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Vincent extended his hand for Sirius to shake it. Sirius took it caution.

"I have something for you. Be right back!" Vincent ran off into the back somewhere. I turned to Sirius smirking.

"He's gay!" Sirius yelled in a hushed tone.

"So what. You think he will steal me now?" I asked, my eyebrows raised, already knowing I am right.

"I don't care about that anymore! Did you see the way he was looking at me!"

"I thought you liked people swooning over you?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, girls!"

We stopped talking as Vincent walked back to us. He had his hands behind his back, and a large grin plastered on his face.

"Here" He said. He handed me a fairly large parcel. I took it and gave him a puzzled look. He jerked his head in a way that told me to open it.

I did and gasped. It was the dress I wanted for here, but it was too expensive for me to get.

"Thank you, Vincent. Thank you so so so much!" I squealed as I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. I had completely forgotten he was there for a moment.

I pulled it out of the box and showed him it.

It was a nice dress, a dress you could where on a causal day. It went down to my knees and was white. The top part was tight and thick enough not to really show anything. It became loose about to the middle of my stomach. It was really a plain dress, but I loved it either way.

"Huh." Sirius said, not knowing what to really say.

"It was too much for me to buy. I told him I really wanted it and he told me he was going to get it for my birthday…" I stopped and turned to Vincent, "But my birthday isn't until the end of the school year."

"I know that. And I was planning on giving you it on your birthday but I when you came in, I just got excited and couldn't wait." He beamed.

"Well you should of, because I won't be able to wear this until late spring." She told him, but still happy he got it for her.

"I know. I know. But like I said, I couldn't wait." Vincent whined.

I laughed and gave him a hug.

"See ya later, Vincent." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and gave me a kiss back. He then waved us out.

"Why don't I get a kiss goodbye whenever we split up?" Sirius whined.

"Because, unlike Vincent, you would like it." I laughed, blushing slightly at his question.

"So!" He said in a defensive tone, even though it wasn't much of a defense.

I giggled and kissed his cheek before I could even think. I pulled back a little too quick and looked at him to see his eyes wide and looking at me in shock. My eyes were wide too.

"Umm… L-look it's your friends." I said awkwardly, pointing to the front window of the Three Broomsticks. James, Peter, and Remus were sitting in one of the window seats laughing and drinking Butterbeer.

"Lets go." He said, grabbing my wrist. He quickly let go though, because of the awkward incident that just happened. Though I wish he didn't let go.

We walked in and sat down with them. James was now sighing looking out the window as a certain red head walked by.

"Why can't she just say 'yes'?" James sighed in exasperation.

"Because you are coming off to strong." I said, sitting down next to Remus as Sirius took the seat next to James.

"Huh?" James looked at me as if he just got out of a trance.

"You need to start off as friends first. If you see her being frustrated with homework, go up and ask her if she needs help. Show her that you aren't always an arrogant toe rag." I told him.

"That won't work, silly Bonnie." He waved his hand at me as if I was a foolish child.

"Try it. Or instead of going up to her at the end of the day and asking her out, like you always do, ask her how her day was. And no adding smart-ass comments." I pointed my finger at him, already seeing him saying something stupid.

"You know that might just work." Sirius said out of the blue, smiling at me.

"You would side with her." James managed to say before getting elbowed in the stomach by Sirius.

"Shut it." I heard Sirius hush.

I rolled my eyes, not thinking anything of it. I then turned back to James.

"You should try it. It _will_ work." I told him smiling. Just then Lily walked in along with Alice. She saw me and motioned for me to come over to her, ignoring the guys.

"Hold on." I told her smiling. I then turned back to James.

"Go up and ask her how her day was. No strutting up there, no smirking, not smart-ass comments." I told him.

"Know what, I will. Only to humor you." He smirked at me, before losing the smirk and replacing it with a nice thoughtful smile. He walked over to where Lily and Alice were and sat down by Alice, so he was facing Lily.

We couldn't hear them but we didn't need to, their body language was loud enough. As soon as he sat down, Lily scowled at him. But then James started talking, probably asking her how her day was, and Lily's face turned to shock. Then she smiled and got into her talking mode. Soon, James stood up and offered her hand to Lily and Lily took it gratefully. Once she was up, she unhooked her hand and looped her arm through his. Alice followed them over to us.

"Well, see ya mates. I'm going to hang out with Miss. Evans." James grinned and led a smiling Lily out of the pub. We all watched them with opened mouths.

"I can't believe that worked." Remus said first.

"And that quickly." Sirius then said.

"I knew it would work. But honestly I thought it would take James a few times to break Lily into going with him." I said.

"What did you say?" Alice asked, sliding in next to Sirius. Sirius scooted down into the spot where James once was.

"I told him he should try being her friend. Don't come off as too strong. Then you guys walked in so I told him to try it. Now a question for you, what happened over there?" I asked.

"Well. Lily and I were talking, about James actually. Then James walked up and sat down by me. He looked at Lily and smiled at her and asked how her day was going. We looked at him in shock, because we were expecting him to ask her out, but then Lily started explaining what we did, and then he asked her to walk around Hogsmeade with him, she accepted then they left." Alice explain.

"Huh." Remus huffed. Still shocked at what happened.

"Well. There might be a party tonight." Sirius said.

"For what?" Alice looked at him, her head tilted like a dog.

"A celebration for James finally able to get Lily." He said, raising James's ex-Butterbeer in a toast.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. At least it's not as late as Chapter 7… I think. Oh well. Well here is Chapter 8! And Bonnie will be meeting a new girl ;). I'm not saying what the relationship will be like; you'll have to read….**

**Read on my reader! And review! Please!**

* * *

><p>Well, Sirius was for sure on the party for James. It won't be a big party like I expected. I mean I was shocked when he told me it would be a small party consisting of The Marauders, Lily, Alice, Frank, and I. It was suppose to be held in the guy's room. Oh and Peter won't be there. I don't know why. Sirius said he had to go to the library to study or something like that.<p>

I was now sitting with Lily and Alice in the Great Hall. Lily was going on about what she and James did, but I wasn't paying attention. No, my mind was on something else.

I couldn't believe I will be in Sirius's room. I was so nervous. I had no idea what will happen in there, not that I don't trust the guys or anything. But it is also Sirius and James that will be handling the party, Merlin knows what will happen with them in charge.

I was broken out of my trance by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sirius behind me with his classical smirk spread across his handsome face.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him with a playful look.

He didn't say anything right away. He bent down to whisper something in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he took a second to think about how he was going to say what he was going to say.

I was fully aware of his hands on my waist as his lips grazed my ear, making me stiffen.

"I want you to wear that new dress." He whispered in my ear, before running his lips softly across my ear again. I gulped but looked ahead of me without really focusing on anything.

The next thing I knew, he was walking away as if he never just did that. I looked at him in shock. Wondering why he wants me to wear the dress.

I shook it off and turned back to my friends. Lily was staring at me with her eyebrows raised and Alice was giving me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked, accusingly.

"Nothing" They each said, raising their hands up to their heads.

"Come on. Tell me." I said. I was really annoyed.

"What was that? What Sirius whispered to you?" Lily asked, twirling a fork in the air, looking at me pointedly.

"Nothing." I lied, blushing a little.

"Come off it!" Alice squealed.

I looked up and saw their eager faces.

I sighed.

"He told me to wear the dress I got from Vincent this morning." I said.

"What dress would that be?" Lily asked, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"You'll see it when we get ready." I laughed.

"Well, let us get ready now!" Alice squealed, practically falling off the bench, trying to get out.

Lily and I busted up laughing before getting up, at a much slower pace, and all of us walking to the dorm.

_**PAGE! BREAK!**_

"Come on, Bonnie!" Alice whined.

"No!" I told them, hiding under my covers.

"We have to get you ready for Sirius!" Lily prodded.

"What about you guys? Alice has Frank to get ready for, and you have James to get ready for!" I shrieked, clutching onto my blankets with all my might. Lily was stronger then she looks.

"We _are_ ready. And plus, we already got them, we don't have to 'get ready' for them. You still have to get Sirius!" Alice said, coming to help Lily.

With Alice's help they got the covers off of me easily.

I growled at them.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Lily said, pointing her finger at me, as if I was a dog.

I rolled my eyes but finally gave in. They took me by the hands and dragged me into the bathroom. I groaned as they sat me in a seat.

"Wait!" Lily said, looking at Alice and me with wide eyes.

We gave her confused looks.

"Bonnie, you need to put on the dress so we can determine what you need to look like." Lily explained. I groaned but went out and put on the dress; I smoothed the bottom and went back in.

"That dress is gorgeous on you!" Alice squealed.

"It's not that good." I said. I have always hated getting complements. Well, not _hate_ them. They did make me feel good. But I always get awkward when someone complements me. Because I never know what to say.

"Yes it is." Lily said. She had that tone where it said, 'I challenge you to say anything that disagrees with my statement'.

So I just sat down in the chair and didn't say a word. I didn't even pay attention. My mind was somewhere else. And you could guess where, Sirius Black.

I was as nervous as hell. I did not want to go there. What if he doesn't like me? What if he laughs in my face? Is the dress just a part of some prank that will happen there?

Lily apparently saw my nervousness.

"Don't worry. As soon as he sees you, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. We are going to give you- well actually all of us- a causal but sexy look." Lily explained, giving me a kind look.

"Whatever you say, Lil's." I sighed.

After a bit, they were done.

"Wa-la!" Lily said in a French accent kissing her fingers.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked great. Instead of my usual flat ironed looking hair, it had this feather soft look to it. Also, instead of my usual make-up clad face, it looked like I had none on. They got the perfect eye-shadow for my skin tone, perfect blush, and some clear lip gloss. My nails were painted a perfect shad of blue.

"Wow. When you said you were going to give me a causal but sexy look, you weren't kidding!" I said, totally mesmerized.

"Never doubt me." Lily said. I couldn't see her yet, but I knew she was smiling. I got up and hugged them both.

"Thank you." I smiled. But the smiled didn't quite reached my eyes.

"Don't worry. He likes you. It's obvious to everyone." Lily said reassuringly. I looked at Alice.

"He does. It's a wonder why he didn't pull you into one of the closets yet while you guys were walking to classes." Alice said with a wondering smile.

I blushed a bit. I took a minute to see what they chose to go in.

Alice just had her hair flattened down, instead of her usual volume. She had the natural make-up look too. But instead of a dress, she had on a pair of red pajama bottoms that said in yellow 'Gryffindor!' and they also had miniature lions on them. She finally had on a fitted black tee-shirt.

Lily had her hair pulled back in a sloppy, loose ponytail with some hairs already starting to fall out. She had on a pair of camouflage pajama shorts and a dark green tank top. Her make-up was a natural look too.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked.

"No." I muttered, as Alice squealed with joy and jumped up and down.

"It's okay. Sirius will be glad to see you." Lily said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled a bit at the thought of Sirius being excited to see me.

"We're off!" Alice said, pointing her finger at the door and marching out. That calmed me a bit. Lily laughed, and I could tell she was nervous too.

I grabbed her arm and held her back. She turned and gave me a curious look.

"I know you're nervous too. And thanks." I said, giving her one of my most sincere smiles.

"I'm not nervous. And thanks for what?" She asked.

"Yes you are. I've known you since first year. And thanks for hiding it. You really should be an actress." I explained.

"Okay. I'm nervous." She admitted it, "But. I'm not going to be an actress. I want some wizarding job" She explained.

I smiled at her.

"Let's go!" Alice said as she pranced into the room. I wonder how long it took her to realize we weren't following her.

I laughed and Lily and I followed her out.

We were soon in front of the door. Alice knocked eagerly. Lily and I stood in the back. Lily was thumping her foot, which means she was really nervous. And I was wiggling my fingers as if they each were having miniature seizures.

The door opened and James beamed, mostly at Lily though.

"Come on in ladies." James said in a polite manner and gestured us in how a butler would.

I looked back at Lily and saw her giving James the same look he was giving her.

I smiled and walked in, wanting to leave them two alone. I saw Alice run over to Frank, who was sitting by his self. But I'm pretty sure he was talking with James before Alice knocked. I looked around and saw Sirius, Remus, and some girl was over by the window seat talking. She was sitting on the seat while Sirius was leaned up against the wall and Remus was standing next to him, slightly closer to the girl.

I have seen her around before actually. She's in Gryffindor. I don't know her name though.

She laughed and pushed her crimson locks out off of her shoulders. Her Hazel eyes lit up with laughter as Sirius cracked a joke. That little bitch. And she wasn't that bad looking too.

I narrowed my eyes at her, suddenly not wanting to be here. I started to turn around but I caught Sirius's eye. And I had to stay. It was too late to leave.

She watched Sirius excuse himself, never breaking contact with her, and watched him start to walk over. She gulped and notices her fingers were having seizures again.

"Hey." He smiled, looking her up and down. His smile turned in to a grin.

"You look…amazing in that dress." He whispered in my ear. I gave a small shudder, hoping he never noticed. If he did notice, he was hiding it.

I noticed he was in a simple black button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. And he was bare foot.

The red headed bitch came over, with Remus following behind her.

"Oh. You must be Bonnie." She smiled, holding out her hand.

I looked at her hand, looked at her and narrowed my eyes. She cleared her throat and combed her fingers threw her hair.

"Well. I'm Meggan." She said, before taking Remus's hand and walking them over to where the food and beverages were.

I looked at Sirius with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought that bitch was with you." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

He laughed, "Bitch?"

I nodded, l bushing slightly.

"Don't worry, she's with Remus. Remus fancied for her for the longest time, and I recently found out she fancies him so we invited her." He explained. I nodded and started to walk away.

Sirius grabbed my hand and spun me into his body and whispered in my ear, "And plus, She wouldn't be with me even if she had a thing for me. Know why? Because I'm already yours."

And with that, he spun me away from him me but kept a hold of my hand and led me over to where Meggan and Remus were.

"I think there is a proper introduction in order." Sirius muttered, gesturing to Meggan and me.

I smiled at her and held out my hand, "I am Bonnie."

She looked confused but shook it off and took my hand.

"I'm Meggan." She smiled.

I gave Remus a look and he cleared his throat.

"Come on Sirius. Let's go and discuss with James what we are planning on doing." Remus said, taking Sirius's elbow.

"But we already planned-" He started but I gave him a look that made him shut up and walk with Remus over to James and Lily.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I honestly thought you were with Sirius." I said, blushing. I was already confessing my secret to this girl and I barely knew her!

"It's fine. And I do not like Sirius in anyway like that, except for a friend maybe." She explained, and then looked at me with wide eyes, her mouth agape.

"You like Sirius, that's why you were giving me the look like you wanted to Crucio me." She said, finally getting everything.

"Why can't it be that obvious to him?" I sighed in exasperation.

She laughed, "Because it is Sirius."

"Which he is the player of Hogwarts, so he should be the master at seeing that girls like him." I said. As I looked down, my feet suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Not if he fell for you too." She said, her head tilted to try and catch my eye. I looked at her through my eyelashes and saw her smiling.

"What do you mean? He couldn't have falling for me. He's Sirius Black!" I exclaimed.

"Everyone can fall for someone. And since he might've falling for you, He can't see that you falling for him because he is too blinded by you. Same for you." She explained. She lifted her head, her eyes luring mine to follow.

"And plus, I think you will find out if he likes you or not tonight." She said after she grabbed a pastry.

"What do you mean?" I asked. God I feel clueless tonight, I thought.

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand before she started to talk.

"You see that circle of pillows?" She said, pointing. I followed her finger and sure enough there was a circle that consists of eight pillows.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, I think they have a little game planned out." She explained, swallowing her food.

"Huh." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh, just a curious question; But why did you think I was here for Sirius?" She asked.

"Oh. Because when I walked in I saw you, Remus, and Sirius over by the window laughing and talking. And well I sort of assumed that you were here for Sirius. I never expected Remus, only because he is so shy. And you seem so outgoing." I explained.

She laughed, "That's why I like Remus, and he is the total opposite of me. And Sirius was only there to see if I was good enough for Remus. He wanted to make sure I could make him more fun."

"Sounds like Sirius." I laughed.

We both looked over at the guys who were talking and laughing. Sirius looked at over the rim of his cup and winked at me before he took a drink, his eyes never leaving mine. I finally looked away, blushing a bit.

Lily and Alice came over beaming.

"I see that you guys are on good terms now. By the way what was up with all the glaring?" Lily asked as she leaned against the table by me, taking a brownie and eating it.

Meggan gave me a look, asking if they knew. I nodded.

"She assumed I was here for Sirius. That got her angry and me. But she found out I was here for Remus actually." Meggan explained, smiling at them.

Lily and Alice looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You barely know her and you tell her your secret?" Alice shrieked. And loud enough for the guys to hear too.

I looked over and saw Sirius looking at me with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. Remus and James looked at me in wonder. The only one that really gave me a knowing look was Frank, and that's only because he knows the secret.

"Alice! Hush!" Lily said to her. Alice gave me a guilty smile and said sorry.

"It's fine; at least you didn't actually say the secret." I said, shrugging.

"It's fine Alice. I have that affect on people. They trust me a lot. And I pay them back by keeping their secrets locked away in my secret chest in my head." Meggan explained, poking her head when she mentioned the chest.

I smiled at her.

"Okay ladies! Come and sit on a pillow!" James's voice came from across the room.

The girls and I rolled our eyes and went and took a seat. I sat between Meggan and Lily. James sat beside Lily. Then Sirius by James, Frank by Sirius, and then Alice between Meggan and Frank.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

"My dear Lily here told me of a game." James said, smirking motioning with his hand to Lily.

"And what game is that?" Meggan asked, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"I'm glad you asked. It's a game called seven minutes in heaven." James said, his smirk still plastered on his face. I gulped and gave Lily a look. She just shrugged.

"How do you play exactly?" Frank asked. Lily, Alice, and I all know how to play, considering we played it at Lily's house one summer when we met some guys there.

"Well you see you-" James began, but stopped. It occurred to me that he might actually don't really understand it, but heard being stuck in a closet with a person of the opposite sex and loved the idea of the game.

Lily saved his arse though and started to explain.

"The idea is either someone spins a bottle or you draw from a hat or something of that sort, then the person who's turn it was and the person that was chosen gets locked in a closet for seven minutes and they can't leave until the seven minutes are up."

"What she said." James said, pointing to Lily. Everyone laughed, or chuckled except me. I was nervous as hell. Only because I have a pretty good feeling Lily is the one in possession of the bottle or hat, and therefore, it will have some type of charm on it so Sirius and I will end up in the closet together.

I caught Lily's eye and gave her a knowing look. She gave me a mischievous smile before turning back to the group.

"Okay. We are going to use a bottle. I have one right here. I put a charm on it so it will pick the opposite sex of the person spinning it." Lily explained. At the last part she gave me another knowing smile. I gulped, already knowing what will happen. She sat it down in the middle of the circle and spun it to see who went first.

I watched it spin, hoping it would not land on me. It seemed like it spun forever finally it stopped on James. I sighed in relief; I did not want to go first.

James beamed with joy and spun the bottle, it landing on Lily. His smile grew even more, which I did not know was possible, and grabbed her hand running to the closet. He shut the door and that was all.

Seven minutes goes by slower then what I expected. I had got up and went out to get a drink. Meggan came in and got one too.

"I am wishing you luck." She said, looking at me out of the corner of her eye while drinking from her cup.

"Why?" I asked.

"Did you_ see_ Lily's face? She has something planned and I know it, which is pretty sad because I just met her…" She trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say next.

"What does she have planned?" I asked, turning to her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know what the exact plan is, but I think it deals with getting you and Sirius into the closet." She said, smirking at me. I started to blush even more.

"Are you blushing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows even more. I started blushing even more. She just laughed.

Just then Lily and James came out of the closet. James's hair was even more screwed up then usual. And Lily's face was bright red. There was no doubt that they were snogging furiously in there.

We all got back in the circle and everyone spun. James got Alice, but they didn't do anything; Alice got Frank, of course they did stuff; Frank got Remus, I laughed so hard when he did; Remus got Meggan, I was not shocked when they came out and Meggan had a pleased look on her face; Meggan got Sirius, I was sort of pissed when they went into the closet, but the anger went away when they came out exactly how they went in; Sirius got Lily, I was not mad at this at all, Lily was the one I most trusted; Lily spun and got me.

We walked in and the door shut and sealed itself.

"You and to put a lock charm on it?" I asked.

"Yep. You cannot leave for seven minutes. And I also put on a silence charm too." Lily said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I sighed and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. Lily managed to find her way over to me. Even though I wasn't that far away, the closet was small. It was big enough to fit two people with about three inches of space between them.

"My spin will be Sirius right?" I asked.

"Maybe…" She answered in a sing song voice.

I sighed again.

"Don't you dare sigh! It will work. He likes you!" Lily cried out.

"Yeah, as a friend!" I hit my head against the wall.

"Are you okay? Well anyway, we will find out in about 30 seconds." Lily said, and as if on cue, I heard the door click and it opened a bit, letting in some light. We got up and went out back into the circle.

I sat down and went to spin the bottle. My heart was thumping in my chest erratically. I was freaking out.

I spun it and kept my eyes on Sirius the whole time it spun. He was to busy watching it. When it landed on him I swore my heart jumped out of my chest. His eyes locked on mine and I saw something flash through them.

He got up and offered me his hand, helping me up.

Every step toward the door was an entirety. And I did not help that he had a hold of my hand still.

Finally we got in and the door shut and I heard the lock click. I was in here for the next seven minutes with my guy friend that I like and I can't do anything because it might wreck our friendship! Oh my god my life is so horrible at this moment.

I was to busy freaking out to realize Sirius brought me close enough to him to where he could put his arms around my waist.

I looked up and barely saw his face since it was so dark. I could feel his breath on my neck and could feel his hands bunching up my dress in the back. He slowly brought his mouth down to mine, closing the gap between us.

Our lips moved in perfect sync. His lips were surprisingly super soft and tasted of fire whiskey and licorice wands.

A thousand things were running through my head. The main one is the fact that I am actually kissing Sirius Black.

His tongue traveled my mouth looking for an entrance. I gladly allowed it in and our tongues danced around like they were waiting for each other.

My arms snaked around his neck and I pressed my body against his. He groaned in my mouth and tightened his arms around me, making us get even closer to where there was absolutely no room between us.

He pulled away from the lack of air. But he did not move away from me, instead he rested his forehead against mine, our heavy breathing mixing together.

"Bonnie." He said between breaths.

"Sirius. You know we can not do this. It might ruin our friendship. And you're the first person I felt close enough to since I met Lily." I explained, getting right to the point.

"I'd say you are even closer to me then Lily." He stated, smirking. I laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. But why can't this work? Why can't we still be friends afterwards?" He asked.

"Because I really like you, I mean, _really_ like you. And if you were to hurt me, it will ruin me and nothing would be the same between us after that."

He sighed, "I won't hurt you. I can honestly say, no matter how bad it sounds, that you I care enough about that if I hurt you it would hurt me."

"I know you care about me, Sirius. But everyone knows how you are. Once you are done with something, you throw it away." I explained.

"I won't do that to you."

"Sorry Sirius." I said before I heard the door click and saw it open. I walked out grabbed Lily and Alice and took off without a word.

By the time we got to our door I had broke out in tears.

"Bonnie! What happened?" Lily asked, shocked by my sudden outburst.

I looked up straight in Lily's eyes, even though it was hard to see them through the tears and said, "Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the lateness! I feel so so so so awful. You can shun me in the results… But I hope it was worth the wait. Tell me what you think?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Merlins, I feel horrible. I need to stop with these late chapters. Anyway, read on! By the way, it is sort of short, I thought I had a lot planned for this chapter but it turns out I don't.**

* * *

><p>It was now the beginning of December. It's been almost a full two months since Sirius and I talked. Lily and Alice keep on pestering me to just cut the tension between Sirius and me and get over it. They claim it was just one kiss. Well they don't know what it is like. I admitted a while back that I fell for Sirius, and well, the kiss sealed those feelings. It's also awkward because Sirius and I are friends, really good friends. Also another thing I know is that Sirius actually likes me too, at least enough to go out with me.<p>

Pretty much for the last two months I avoided him as much as possible. During class I would sit as far away as him as possible, if he came into the common room I would go upstairs into the dormitory, if he came into the Library I would leave.

I was sitting with Lily, Alice and Meggan in the Library studying when the Marauders came in. I caught Sirius's eye for a second before I looked way. But before I looked away I saw sorrow flash in his eyes.

"See ya" I said as I started packing up my things. I made sure that I kept my eyes down; I did not want to make eye contact with anyone. A hand came flying down on my book before I could close it. I looked up and saw Lily looking at me.

"You are staying. I am not putting up with this anymore. I can't hang out with James unless you and Sirius stop this act. Same goes for Meggan." She said firmly. Sometimes I swear I almost call her mom.

"You don't have to stay with me. You can go hang out with them. I don't care." I mumbled while looking back down again.

"Yes we do. Because if we don't we will feel bad. Now stay!" She said, pointing her finger at me.

"I'm not a dog." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Luckily the guys never came over they sat down at a table father away from us. I relaxed a bit. But my eyes kept on moving over in Sirius's direction. I got tired of it after about five minutes and got up and went to the books.

I was overcome by a familiar feeling that I hadn't gotten in a while. I sucked in a breath, hoping he would leave in a few seconds, and continued to scan for an unknown book.

"Bonnie." He greeted. He tried to keep his tone light but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Sirius" I greeted back, looking out of the corner of my eye. He looked as handsome as ever. His lengthy black hair hung in his cool gray eyes as his finger scanned the books looking for a certain one.

He must have caught me looking because he turned and gave me a smile.

"So are we on good terms?" He asked.

"You didn't come over here to look for a book did you?" I asked, turning my head back to the books.

"I could ask you the same question. It looks like you are trying to buy time." He said.

"I asked the question first."

"Okay. My mates sent me over here to cut the tension between us. It's driving them mad." He explained, sighing dramatically.

"I came over here to get you out of my sight. I couldn't concentrate with you being in my viewing range." I explained before he could ask.

"So you came over here to stop yourself from checking me out." He asked, smirking.

I blushed a bit, "No! I was not checking you out."

He gave me a disbelieving look.

"What! It's true!"

"Whatever you say." He laughed.

"I was not checking you out!" I defended.

He started walking to the door, nodding his head and saying 'whatever you say' and 'uh-huh sure…..' and stuff like that.

I followed right along defending myself, claiming I was not checking him out.

Lily's POV.

Meggan, Alice and I watched Sirius and Bonnie walk out of the room arguing. And all I can think is that things were back to how they were.

We got up and went over the James and Remus. Meggan sat in the chair besides Remus while I sat on James's lap.

"So things are back to normal, don't you think?" James asked, smirking.

"I seems to be." I smiled; running my fingers through is unruly hair. I cannot believe I waited this long for him. I mean he was amazing. Funny, treats me like I'm royalty, and those Hazel eyes always gets me.

He hand pulled my head down to his and he kissed me. It was a short kiss but he filled it was all sorts of emotions that lit me up like a firework.

"Come on; let's go to the common room. We now have to stop their arguing." I sighed.

"I actually think, them not talking is better and it's only been five minutes." Meggan sighed.

"I would agree, but they are better off clearing the air." Remus said. Meggan just shrugged.

We all got up and walked out to the common room.

When we got in, they were still fighting over what ever they were fighting about.

I went up to them and got between them, pushing them farther away from each other. They looked at me shocked, and I knew I had about five seconds to say what I need to say before they start again.

"Guys, we didn't make you make-up because we wanted you to fight. We wanted you guys to make-up to cut the tension and all of us can hang out again without it being awkward." I told them, giving them a glare.

"Fine." They both huffed and they crossed their arms and stomped over to the couch and sat at opposite ends.

I sat between them and then cuddled into James when he sat down next to me. Just then Bonnie leaned over me to say something to Sirius.

"I was not!" She said before roughly sitting back into the couch again.

"Was to." Sirius sang. I wished he didn't say that though. Bonnie grabbed the nearest pillow and reached over James and me and started beating Sirius with it.

"Hey! If you to are going to have pillow fights go up stairs and do it!" James hollered, pushing Bonnie back to where she was sitting at. Then he added, "And while you're at it, you might as well talk about the guys you like and tell jokes and secrets."

I swore Sirius and Bonnie were passing messages through their minds because when Sirius punched James in the arm is the exact same time Bonnie reached behind me and swatted James upside the head.

"Ow!" James cried.

"Serves you right! Saying we should have a sleepover. I am no girl! I don't have 'Sleepover'" Sirius said, making air quotations on the 'Sleepover' at the end.

I saw James smirk at Sirius and he leaned back in the couch, bringing me with him.

"This is a great day. It's warm out, the sun is shining, Sirius and Bonnie are fighting again… Yep, everything is at piece again." James sighed, smiling around like he really was enjoying today.

I rolled my eyes, not knowing what to say. Because it is oddly true, Sirius and Bonnie fighting means they are on good terms now and everything seems equalized now.

Everything went great the rest of the day. The girls even started glaring at Bonnie again for being with Sirius. James and I are as strong as ever, Remus and Meggan are doing well, and Peter… well, Peter hasn't been around much as he use too.

But I don't really mind, he always scared me a bit.

Bonnie was just about to get into bed when I spoke up.

"So… You and Sirius are back on good terms now?"

Bonnie blushed a bit, "Yes we are."

"So that means there is a chance for you guys to finally get together." I said, smirking.

"We are not getting together, Lily!" She sighed.

"Why is that, then?" I challenged.

"I don't want to get my heart broken. " She said, getting into her bed.

"He won't break your heart. He really cares about you."

"Yeah, whatever." She said, turning her back to me.

And I knew that was the end of the conversation. So I got comfortable and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can tell, It was in Lily's POV. And I told you it was short! I hope this next one is longer.**


End file.
